


Eyes of the Dragon

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Arc, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma Swan has never been like anyone, living in and out of foster homes all her life, unwanted and abandoned. She has a son out of wedlock and gives him up for adoption. One day he finds her and brings her back to Storybrooke with him. Her life changes forwver...





	1. One

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. I just had this idea and thought I would roll with it…. No worries, this is an eventual swanqueen pairing.

\---------------------

Emma Swan strolled down the street in high heels knowing she had caught the guy responsible for stealing from other women and playing with their hearts. She had a dark smirk on her face as she saw the man try to drive off, only to find out his tire had a wheel boot on it. He turned to see her there. She chuckled darkly as she grabbed his head and knocked his head on his steering wheel, effectively knocking him out. She then cuffed the asshole and had him carted off to jail before she headed home. As soon as she got home, she kicked her red pumps off and changed into comfortable clothes before taking out a cupcake she'd bought for herself and lighting the star shaped candle she put on it. She made a wish and blew it out. But before she could bite into it, she heard a knocking on her door. She sighed and moved to answer the door. She saw a young boy there. “Yeah, can I help you?” She asked.

The young boy who looked no older than 10 years old smiled. “Are you Emma Swan?” 

Emma nodded. “Yeah, who are you?”

The boy smiled, happy he had found her. “My name is Henry, I'm your son.” He moved his way inside her apartment, not waiting for her to invite him in. Emma’s jaw had dropped in surprise. She followed him inside and closed the door. 

“Listen kid, you can't just come barging in here like that and…” Emma noticed that Henry was drinking some of her orange juice. Really? She scoffed and let it slide.

“Did you give birth to a boy ten years ago? You gave him up for adoption. That was me.” Henry explained.

Emma threatened to call the police on him. Henry threatened to tell the cops that she had kidnapped him. He obviously thought the bluff would work in his favor.

Emma smirked then. “Nice try kid. Thing is I have a superpower. I can tell when someone is lying to me.” She picked up the phone and prepared to dial a number.

“Wait please!” Henry stopped her. “You can take me home, stay a week and if you want to leave and never come back. You can. But your family needs you. They are in danger.”

Emma stared at him. She figured she could indulge his whims in order to get him out of her hair. But a small part of her was curious about this kid and wanted to make sure he got home safe. Emma inhaled deeply, knowing the kid was her son just by his scent alone. She felt a certain protectiveness over him. She didn't realize it yet, but her mother's instincts were kicking in overtime. “Let me go get changed and we can get going.” She went to change her clothes and packed a week's worth of clothes just in case. When she was done, she found him waiting for her. “Ready kid? Where do you live?”

Henry smiled, pleased that he had gotten her to agree with coming back home with him. “Storybrooke Maine.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Emma rolled her eyes as they left the comfort of her home and went on the road. As soon as they were on the road, she caught Henry reading this big book which she noticed looked like it was about fairytales. She asked about it and the boy had said it wasn't like any other fairy tales that others read, this one was different and he had claimed it was all real and not make-believe. He even went so far to claim that she was in this fairytale book. Emma smirked at this. “Oh really?” She found it amusing and figured it was just a kid’s overactive imagination. A part of her was enjoying just listening to him go on and on about the stories in the book. She could see how excited Henry was about his book and the characters in it. His innocence was very a refreshing change in her life. She'd lost hers a very long time ago.

Henry looked at her. “I know you don't believe me right now, but you will. You’ll see.” He was convinced he could get the blonde to believe in his book as much as he did.

Emma smiled at the boy. “If you say so Kid.” Her eyes twinkled. They had made a stop on the way for a bathroom break and some drinks and snacks and before long, they finally arrived in Storybrooke, Maine. The moment they arrived, Emma had felt something come over her so strong. She stopped the car in surprise, feeling some sort of energy humming inside her. Every inch of her body had a tingling feeling.

Henry got out of the car when Emma did and looked at her. “You feel it don't you?” He could see how she was glowing, especially her eyes.

“Feel what kid?” Emma panted heavily, feeling an intense heat burning strong inside of her.

Henry answered, “Magic.”

“Ha. I feel something alright. I don't know what to call it.” Emma rubbed her hands. She had dealt with many things all her life. Everything she had been through had led her to this moment, to today. She was a woman of many secrets and she knew things about herself that were not considered normal. Even if they were things Henry called magic. To her, it was something she had to hide, to keep hidden from the rest of the world. She had to do that in order to survive. She had never had an easy life growing up. Yet here she was with the boy she had given up ten years ago. He had come looking for her. She couldn't help but to wonder how he had known where to find her. She wondered what had happened to make him want to search her out in the first place. She remembered Henry telling her that the woman who had adopted him, was the Evil Queen. She looked over at Henry once she got her breathing under control. “Get in the car.” She got behind the wheel of her car and waited until Henry buckled up before she drove him to where he was living. When she saw his house, she was amazed by its size and beauty. “Nice house you got there.” She smiled as she got out of her car and walked him to the door.

Before they made it to the porch, the door flew open and a dark haired woman ran out and enveloped Henry into a hug. “Where were you Henry? Don't scare me like that again!”

“Sorry Mom, I found my real mom. She brought me home.” He looked back at Emma before he ran inside the house as the Sheriff joined his mother.

The brunette finally noticed the blonde for the first time. “Thank you for bringing my son home, Miss…”

Emma smiled. “Swan, Emma Swan. I'm his biological mother.” Her eyes swept over the brunette. She couldn't help but to think she looked very beautiful.

“I'm Regina. Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke. I'm sorry for the inconvenience of bringing my son home. I trust you’ll be on your way yes?” She then thanked Graham for stopping by.

Emma could tell that Regina seemed threatened by the fact she was Henry’s biological mother. “Look, I brought him back to you even though he called you the Evil Queen. I will be in town for a week and then I will be on my way. Good night.” She turned to go.

Regina was startled. Henry had called her that? How did he know? She reached out and touched Emma’s hand, noticing it was very hot to the touch. She let go in surprise. “I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Won't you come in and have a cider with me?”

Emma checked her out and smiled politely. “Do you have anything stronger?” She followed the mayor inside. “It's a nice place you've got here.”

Regina poured some cider in a glass and brought it to her. “I’ve worked hard for all of this.”

Emma took the offered drink and smiled. “I would imagine so being Mayor and all.”

“So how did my son find you? Where do you live?” Regina asked.

“I don't know how he found out about me. It was supposed to be a closed adoption. He just showed up at my apartment in Boston and knocked at my door. I couldn't very well let him stay with me, knowing he probably had worried parents looking for him.” Emma brought the drink to her lips, she inhaled as she opened her mouth. Suddenly she realized what she had in her hand. Her eyes met Regina’s and she noticed how the mayor was holding her breath. She put the glass down untouched. “Really Regina? You're trying to drug me? Why?”

The mayor had a look of dismay on her face. “I...I… How did you… No.” She shook her head.

Emma stood up. “Is that your method of operation? You like to drug people who threaten you? With a child under your roof? Really?!” She scoffed.

Regina’s worst fear was happening. How had Emma been able to detect what she’d put in her drink? How was it possible? She backpedaled, trying to fix this error she had made. “No please!” She grabbed the cider that Emma put down. “I'm sorry, I must have gotten something mixed up by mistake. Allow me to get you a fresh one please.” How had she been so careless? She had made the mistake of assuming that Emma was like all the other common people she dealt with before. She was going to have to find another way to make sure Emma would not take her son away.

“Forget it. I'm not thirsty anymore. But I will check on my son tomorrow to make sure he is okay. If I find you trying to pull that stunt again, I promise I will come after you with everything I have. I’ll be keeping my eye on you Madam Mayor.” Emma took out her phone and texted Henry just to make sure he added her to his contact list. “Our son knows how to contact me. Do not screw this up.” She left the house as Regina threw her glass at the door when it closed. 

Regina sat there fuming for a few minutes before she got the broom out and some paper towels and cleaned up the mess she made. Emma Swan was proving to be a very formidable adversary. Regina went to check on her son and saw that he was in bed. She closed the door and headed to her room for the night.

Henry pushed the covers off and moved to look out the window at the library with the tower clock. For as long as he could remember, that clock had been stuck, frozen in time. It had remained at the same time which was at 8:15. Suddenly the hand of the clock moved to 8:16. Henry was thrilled to see that it was working again. It meant he was right. Since his blonde mother’s arrival, things would start changing around there very soon. And it started with time moving forward again.

Regina had a hard time sleeping as her mind replayed the event between Emma and herself over and over again. She knew she had screwed up big time. But she had been afraid of losing her son especially since being told that Henry believed she was the Evil Queen. And now his birth mother was in town. She panicked and now because of her screwup, Emma was on to her. If she had any hope of making sure she would not lose her son, she would need to be very careful and precise in planning her next move. She would need to check up on Emma’s background and see if there were dirt she could dig up on her. She smiled evilly as a plan began forming in her mind.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds out fast that there is more to Henry's biological mother than she realizes. At first she feels threatened and we all know she tends to act first think later right?

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 2

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Wow this is happening lol something different but it will eventually be a swanqueen pairing, just thought about what if it had happened another way? I just wanted to have some fun with this story. Lol

\-------------------------

Regina walked outside and noticed a sense of change in the air. She looked up at the clock tower and gasped. Time was no longer frozen here. It was no longer stuck at 8:15 anymore. When had that happened? She heard footsteps and saw it was Archie Hopper walking Pongo.

Archie grinned. “Good morning, looks like someone finally got around to fixing that old clock.”

Regina sighed and walked away to see if she could find Emma Swan. She found her eating alone at Granny’s diner. “There you are Ms Swan. Where is Henry? I want my son back.”

Emma looked at the mayor. “What makes you think Henry is with me? I left him at your place last night.”

Regina noticed that the blonde had not brought up her attempt at drugging her. “Well you made it very clear that you were planning to see him today. I assumed that you came and got him this morning.”

Emma scoffed. “You thought wrong. I was planning to come see him after breakfast. So how could you lose our son?”

This was the second time Emma had referred Henry as ‘our’ son. Regina noticed. “Looks like I am going to have to bring the sheriff into this…”

Emma looked at the mayor. “But then again, finding people is something I am good at. Your sheriff couldn't find him before. What makes you think he has the resources that I do?” She smirked at her as she grabbed her drink to go.

“You have resources?” Regina asked, surprised. What did she mean by that?

Emma nodded. “I am a very resourceful person as you will soon come to realize.” They moved to where she could get access to a computer in Henry’s room. Emma easily found out how Henry came to find her and found out who the credit card belonged to. “Who is Mary Margaret Blanchard?” Emma asked Regina.

Regina was stunned with how fast and easily Emma was able to find out certain things. “How did you do that? That's Henry’s teacher.”

“Because that's something I do for a living, Madam Mayor.” Emma looked at Regina pointedly. “I find people.”

They both went to the school together to find out how Henry had gotten a hold of Mary Margaret's credit card. Regina introduced her as soon as they walked into her classroom.

Mary Margaret seemed to be a very sweet woman. Emma smiled. “I'm Henry’s birth mother, Emma Swan...”

Regina rolled her eyes as she interrupted them. “That woman may have given birth to him, but I am his mother. I want to know why you helped him to find her? My son is missing and I want him back.”

Emma could clearly see that Regina was not a big fan of Henry’s teacher. She then explained to the petite woman. “Henry got ahold of your credit card that is how I was able to figure out how he was able to track me down…” She watched as Mary Margaret looked through her wallet and noticed that her credit card was missing. 

Mary Margaret sighed apologetically, “I'm sorry, I had no idea he would do this…”

Emma nodded as Regina got upset and left. Mary Margaret and Emma talked about the book Henry had and then the teacher made mention of one of Henry's favorite spots to go to when something was bothering him, telling her where she would be able to find him. Emma thanked her and then went to find her son. She found him exactly where Mary Margaret had said he would be. “Hey Kid. You know your mom is worried about you. You shouldn't have done that and you really should give Mary Margaret her credit card back. I hope you come up with a way to pay her back. It's not okay to steal.”

Henry nodded. “I'm sorry. I just needed to find you. I'm glad you stayed. Things are changing here. Don't you see it? I heard you and mom fight last night. I can't believe she tried to drug you. She's evil. She’s the evil queen.”

Emma looked at Henry. “Maybe, but she wouldn't hurt you would she? If you don't feel safe, you know you can always call me or text me. I won't let anyone hurt you.”

Henry hugged her tightly. “I know why you gave me up. It's because you wanted me to have my best chance. I know you like me otherwise you would have left instead of staying when I asked you to.”

Emma smiled. She liked her son a whole lot more than that. She loved him. “I'm sorry that you heard us fighting, but I know your mother loves you. She doesn't want to lose you. I think she felt threatened by my presence here, because you went through all that trouble just to find me and bring me to Storybrooke. She adopted you and took care of you when I couldn't. And now here I am. Can you see why she would be scared? That's probably why she tried to get rid of me.” Emma chuckled.

Henry felt guilty. “It's my fault that she tried to hurt you.”

Emma shook her head. “No kid, it's not your fault. She made the decision not you. Don't worry, she won't get rid of me that easily.” She hugged Henry and kissed his head before ruffling it.

Just then, Regina showed up. She moved over to where they were, glad to see her son was there. “How did you know where to find him?” She didn't like how close Emma was getting with her son.

Emma stood up and looked at Regina, smirking at the way she was looking at them. “Like I said, I have my resources.” She smiled at Henry, caressing his cheek. “See you later Kid, mind your mother now, you remember what we talked about?”

Henry grinned and nodded. “Thanks Emma.” He left and went into Regina’s car.

The mayor felt a little confused by what Emma had said to Henry. “What was that all about Miss Swan?”

Emma had a sly smile on her face. “Just that I know why you feel so threatened by me. And I just want you to remember, I’m watching you.” Emma smirked again as she walked away. She could feel the mayor watching her.

Regina huffed when she saw Henry's blonde mother walking away from her. That woman was beginning to get on her nerves! A voice replied in her mind, “You're letting her get under your skin. Maybe you like it.” Regina let off another huff and shook her head as she walked over to her car. She would make a call to Sidney and ask him to do some background checks on Henry’s mother. She wasn't going to rest until she had gotten some dirt on her. She wanted to get Emma out of her head and out of her town. She didn't like the way Emma's presence was affecting her.

Emma went to get a newspaper and began to look at the classifieds. She had originally planned to stay for a week, but she had a funny feeling she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She was going to see about finding a place to live and get a job. Graham had noticed that she had the means and the makings to be a deputy and had asked her if she was interested in working with him. She told him that she would think about it.

Regina went into her office and Sidney was waiting there for her. She then asked him. “Do you have anything on Emma Swan?”

Sidney looked at her and shook his head. “Nothing yet, I know she isn't from around here, otherwise I would have found something by now. I am waiting to hear from someone who lives outside our town. I do have one contact so once I hear back from him, we may have something to…” his phone rang. “Excuse me…” He spoke softly, “Really? You're sure about this? Yes please.” He gave him a fax number. Thank you.” He smiled as he hung up. “We’ve got something and it's a doozy.”

Regina smiled evilly, “I can't wait. And then we'll be able to get her out of our lives once and for all.”

The fax machine made a sound and Regina went to retrieve the information. She gazed down and was surprised by what she was seeing. “Well well well, our Emma isn't as clean as she seems after all. She's been in prison, theft. She has quite a long history of stealing. Hmmm.” A wicked smile came on her face. “Run this.” She ordered. She thought that it would be a good way to drive a wedge between Henry and his birth mother. Maybe, just maybe she would be able to drive Emma out of Storybrooke for good.

###############

Later that night, Emma decided to go for a walk and stretch her legs. She always liked to do that when everyone was sleeping. She would find a place where she could be herself and let loose. She got out of her car after she parked it and then she took off into the woods.

Regina wasn't far behind. After asking Granny to keep an eye on Henry, she had decided to follow Emma and see what the blonde was up to. She had hoped to catch her doing something illegal. She moved as quietly as she could, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She had been walking for some time and could see Emma moving quickly ahead of her. She tried to keep up with her as much as she could without giving herself away.

Emma then stopped abruptly and sniffed the air, noticing she was no longer alone. She turned to look in Regina’s direction. The Mayor gasped when she saw that Emma’s eyes were glowing, neon green in color.

Regina was shocked and had not expected to see that. She turned and tried to leave, making only a few steps forward before suddenly Emma was standing in front of the Mayor.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Emma’s voice sounded deeper. “Were you following me?” She asked as she glared at the Mayor.

Regina gasped again, seeing Emma up close and personal. Her eyes were glowing brightly. “Y-your eyes.” She had seen eyes like that before and it startled her. She had not expected to see them again, not like this.

Emma cursed under her breath. She had not expected to be caught so close to transforming the rest of the way. She rubbed her eyes and Regina could see Emma had talons where her nails were supposed to be. Her eyes widened in surprise.

It finally hit Regina hard about why this was familiar to her. She gasped. “You're a dragon?”

Emma stared at Regina. “What is it to you? Are you looking for reasons to get between me and my son?” She was trying to figure her out and didn't trust her. Not after what Regina tried to do to her earlier.

The Mayor stumbled back in surprise, feeling like her guts were being twisted. Seeing Emma like this was the last thing she had expected. It explained a few things, like why Emma had been able to detect the drugs in her drink. “Oh shit…” She cursed under her breath as she remembered that she had asked Sidney to run that story about Emma. If it got out what she had done, she knew Emma wasn't going to forgive her. Neither would Henry and if her suspicions were right, neither would the dragon she had locked in the basement under the clock tower. The Mayor began to fidget.

“Regina?” Emma looked at her and could see that something was bothering the brunette. She reached out and took Regina’s elbow and led her to a boulder to sit down. “Why do I get the feeling you’ve done something you shouldn't have?”

“Because you infuriate me! I don't know what to make out of you. You're a dragon! And you will never be able to forgive what I’ve gone and done!” Regina snapped.

Emma deadpanned. “What did you do Regina?”

The mayor ran her hand through her hair and then began rubbing her fingers. “We did a background check on you. There was nothing on you in Storybrooke, so Sidney called a contact he had from someone who knew you and he faxed us information about the time you were incarcerated.” She looked down at her hands. “We know you're a thief. You stole those watches and jewelry. Sidney is going to print it in the newspaper first thing in the morning.”

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. “I was framed.”

“That's what they always say.” Regina looked at Emma nonchalantly.

Emma shook her head angrily and growled, feeling her dragon trying to get out. “Why didn't you ask me first before doing something like that to me? You really hate me that much? You didn't think about what this would do to our son?! You don't even know me Regina!”

Regina stood up then and flipped her hair. “You should have thought about that before you landed yourself in prison.” She turned and began walking away, thinking she'd won this round.

Emma turned into a dragon right then and there, roaring loudly, fire spewing from her mouth. “I WAS INNOCENT!!!”

Regina ran for cover after seeing Emma explode. Her eyes were wide in shock. She looked so much like Maleficent but with a crimson red belly and wings. “Emma stop please!!! Let's talk about this. You don't want to bring attention to yourself do you?” She could see how furious Emma was. Maybe it wasn't a bright idea to piss off the dragon.

Emma roared again for good measure before willing her dragon to calm back down. Her eyes still glowed angrily as she glared at Regina. “Oh so NOW you wanna talk?! Are you finally going to listen to me or keep on being a stupid bitch?” She growled, getting into her face.

Regina sighed and licked her lips. “You're clearly upset. I don't know how you can explain your way out of this, but I am willing to listen to what you may have to say.” She didn't know if Emma would be able to change her mind. She still wanted to run this piece on her.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a smart move pissing off the dragon Regina!!! Bad idea!!! Emma goes on a big time rant...

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Hmmm things are getting very interesting right now lol this dragon is really really pissed off!!! Regina is really asking for it isn't she? Lol *smirks*

\-------------------------

Emma continued glaring at the Mayor, eyes glowing with fire. “You think you're ready to hear me out now? Fine, you are going to listen to me and not interrupt until I say you can speak! You're going to wish you had not gone and messed with me.” Emma growled, still furious and very angry with Regina for being so stupid and petty about their son. It was clear that the Mayor had serious insecurity issues. Emma paced back and forth trying to figure out where to start. She was still trying to get her anger back under control because once she got angry, her thoughts became chaotic. She was shaking with rage as the dragon tried to fight its way out once again. Her nails sharpened again to talons, her teeth grew sharper as well. Emma grunted and took a few deep breaths.

Regina watched the emotions on Emma’s face with intrigue. She knew dragons were known for their nasty tempers and that it took them a while for them to regain control over their thoughts and feelings. They were very destructive beasts and also immortal. She knew that she had said something to set the young dragon off and a part of her wondered if she may have been wrong. “Emma, please calm down. You can do this. Clearly I have upset you. Please talk to me.” She tried again. “Please Emma. I just want to know the truth, if you're truly innocent, the time to share your story is now. From the beginning is always a good place to start, dear.”

Emma sighed deeply, her breath shuddering before she finally got control over her breathing once again. She nodded before she started sharing her story. “I have absolutely no idea who my birth parents are or how the hell I ever got separated from them in the first place. I’ve grown up in and out of foster homes all my life. No family has ever wanted me. None except one. I'm not going to talk about her today. But I moved from one place to another because they couldn't handle me. They called me a freak of nature. I’ve always had magic since birth. I would get abused in so many ways. But I always healed fast. They would try to find ways to break me, they would beat me, rape me, keep me drugged, starve me, torture me. Sometimes I snapped and fought back. Sometimes I had to steal in order to survive especially if I was living in the city. I didn't always have a roof over my head. My powers scared people away and I would have to use glamour to make them forget so I would have a chance to run away. But the system would find me again and drag me back. And then I would have to go through it all again. I’ve never had a chance to make a friend except once or twice. But the system separated us. And then when I turned 17, I went and found a way to take classes without having to reveal who I really was. I got my GED. But before I could make a living, I met someone. His name was Neal. I thought he was a good guy. I fell in love with him and we had all kinds of fun together. He taught me how to do things. And we made plans together. Until one day, he gave me a watch. He said it was a birthday present and that he was going to meet me. He told me he wanted to get me a card. He gave me a bag that had things in it. I had no idea what was inside. I thought I could trust him. He asked me to put this bag in a locker for him so he could pick it up after taking me out for dinner. Guess what? He never took me out for that birthday dinner. No. Instead, my present from him was getting handcuffs on my wrists, finding out the watch he gave me was stolen, the bag had stolen items in it. Guess what? I ended up going to prison for a crime I never committed. While I was sitting in prison, I found out I was pregnant. I never had a chance to prove my innocence. I never wanted to give up my son. He’d kept me company while he grew inside me. I stayed in solitude because I was labeled as dangerous. Of course I was. Because my dragon wanted to lash out. I fought so hard to keep control of who I really was. They called me a freak, not just because of my magic or my temper. But because I am more than just a woman. Giving up my son was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I loved him. But I would not be out of prison in time to be able to raise him. I had to let him go. I wanted him to have his best chance at life. A better life than the one I had. I found out that the guy who set me up to take the fall for him did more than try to win me over. Apparently that bastard knew exactly who I was. Knew how to find me. Knew how to take advantage of me. He basically raped me. He lied to me. He broke my heart and broke my trust. Henry was born out of that. Now tell me, Regina how do you think I am supposed to feel knowing that you would go out your way to do this to me after everything I have been through? Isn't it enough that I have been through hell and back so many damn times?! You actually think I would come all this way just to take Henry away from you? From the only life he has ever known? You tried to drug me. And now you're trying to destroy me by letting your minion run my background for everyone to see? Seriously?! Fuck you Regina. I hope you're real proud of yourself. I hope you think this was all worth it. You would break your son’s heart like I had mine broken? You're such a cold hearted bitch that you wouldn't think twice about hurting our son. FUCK YOU!!!” Emma got into her face as she glared at Regina, raising both of her hands and flipping the bird at her, eyes glowing and flashing with rage and pain before she took off.

“Emma wait!!!” Regina called out, trying to stop Emma from taking off. She had hot tears falling down her cheeks as what Emma shared with her hit her very hard. She could feel her heart breaking and she hated it that she was the cause of her pain. She had not known what life was like for Emma until now and it made her feel so lousy. Emma was right. She had been so involved with trying to get rid of Emma that she wasn't thinking about their son. She had not bothered to try to get to know Emma first because she let her own petty insecurities get in the way of rational thinking and behavior. All she knew how to be was the Evil Queen. She was the Mayor and she had never let anyone get close enough to be her friend or to get to know her. The only one she ever had room for in her life was Henry. She was a selfish, cold hearted bitch. And for the first time in a long time, she felt shame. She hated how she was feeling right now. She hated what she had put Emma through in the process. Regina then took out her phone and called Sidney. “Please cut that article about Emma out. You cannot allow it to go to print! Because I said so! If you value your life, you will not let that thing run!!!” Regina hung up angrily and ran her hand through her hair as she cursed loudly. She ran to her car and then headed to Granny’s to pick up her son. She knew what she needed to do to make things right. She was going to do what it took to fix this mess she made with Emma. She picked up her son and they went home.

Henry could see that his mom was upset. Something had obviously happened to her. “You okay mom? What happened? What did you do?”

They pulled into the driveway. Regina sighed heavily. “I did a very stupid thing and I am going to try to fix this, I promise. Can I borrow your phone?”

Henry noticed his mom’s phone was working fine, but he didn't want to question her. He nodded and handed it to her.

Regina smiled as she looked for what she wanted to find. When she found it, she left a text and clicked the send button. She then gave the phone back to her son. “Thanks, I'm going to bed now. I feel so exhausted. See you in the morning. I love you.” She kissed his head before they went inside.

“Love you too mom.” Henry took his phone and checked to see what his mom did. He smiled when he saw that Regina had invited Emma to meet at Granny’s in the morning for breakfast with their son.

Regina lay awake in her bed for quite some time re-evaluating her life. She had not liked where she left things with Emma. She kept thinking about everything that happened to make her the way she was. Growing up with Cora Mills as her mother wasn't easy. Especially with the way Cora belittled her every chance she got. Shaping her life and molding her into the woman she was. And then there was Rumplestiltskin. He had trained her in dark magic. When Cora killed her love, Daniel in front of her and laughed about it, all Regina wanted was to stop being so weak. Her mother's favorite saying was instilled into Regina’s upbringing. Love is weakness. She'd believed that for a very long time until Henry came into her life.

And then there was Emma Swan. Henry's birth mother. She'd surprised her to no end. She wished she could turn back the hands of time. She wanted to change their first meeting. She wanted to hit the rewind button and start over again. Henry's blonde mother had been a very unexpected surprise. She hated where they left things. Especially when Emma shared her story. She realized then, that she wanted to get to know Emma Swan better. When she found out Emma was a dragon, it had taken her breath away. She'd been taken by surprise and now she just couldn't get her eyes off her mind. The way Emma looked at her, eyes full of pain and sadness. And that rage! There was no doubt in her mind that Maleficent had been keeping secrets from her. If she didn't know better, she would say that Emma was that dragon’s daughter.

Regina Mills went to sleep dreaming of Emma and dragons and Maleficent threatening to destroy everything Regina held dear. She’d dreamt of Henry leaving her for Emma. She'd also dreamt that she'd gotten on her knees begging for Emma and Maleficent to forgive her and give her another chance. They’d laughed at her. The Mayor had a very uneventful night. She'd tossed and turned until exhaustion overtook her. Clearly, Regina had a lot of regrets regarding what she put Emma Swan through. Her last thought was to fix things with that blonde. She hoped Emma would give her the chance to make things right again.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes with Regina trying to make amends with Emma, at the same time, she realizes Emma has magic. What happens next?

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Thank you for the reviews! I do enjoy getting them. :) This is an eventual swanqueen story and boy does Regina feel bad for getting off on the wrong foot with Emma. Lol she is going to do everything she can to rectify that. Yes this is a story where Emma is Mal’s daughter. I just love that don't you? Lol on with the story…

\------------------------

Emma woke up the next morning and stretched her legs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. Then she remembered what happened last night and groaned loudly. She had allowed her dragon to come out in front of the Mayor of Storybrooke. She had allowed her temper to get the better of her. Damn that woman! She’d royally pissed her off. She scoffed and shook her head at the nerve of that Mayor. She just hoped she did not mess up her chance to get to know her son. She sighed heavily and decided to shower and get dressed. Afterwards, she picked up her phone and noticed she had a message. She opened it, blinked once, twice in disbelief rereading her text message. Regina had texted her using Henry’s phone? She was surprised that Regina had referred to Henry as their son. She felt unsure and had reservations about meeting Regina for breakfast. But she couldn't turn down the chance to see Henry. She just hoped she was not going to walk into something that could blow up in her face. Not if Henry was going to get hurt in the process. She took a deep breath finally deciding to take a chance. A leap of faith. She thought about everything she had revealed to the Mayor and hoped that maybe somehow she had managed to get through to her. She had been too angry to see how she had broken Regina’s heart. She grabbed her red leather jacket and then decided to take a walk to Granny's to see her son.

Henry was already waiting there with his mother, he had already ordered his favorite drink. He was looking forward to seeing Emma. His other mom had made his day when she'd invited Emma for breakfast. He had no idea what had occurred between his parents and Regina had gone so far to admit she made a stupid mistake. She was not the type to admit defeat. But she was certainly going to do her best to try to get along with Emma for their son’s sake. That in itself had made Henry's day. He hoped his moms would work out their differences and try to be friends at least. His mom, Regina did not make friends easily. She was a very hard person to approach. But at least he knew the other side of her that others never saw. Even if she were the Evil Queen. 

The door chimed signaling that another customer had arrived at the diner. Both eyes rose at the same time, hoping it was Emma. Henry lit up at seeing his blonde mother. “Emma!” He was grinning from ear to ear, happy to see she'd come for breakfast.

Emma heard her son and saw him there with the mayor. She smiled awkwardly as she moved over to the table they were sitting at.

Regina looked at Emma and offered her a friendly smile. “Won't you please have a seat?” She motioned for her to sit down. She was relieved to see her there. She'd been afraid that she had pushed her away for good after Emma had flipped her off and cussed her out.

Emma was surprised to see Regina smiling. She noticed she did have a beautiful smile. She then sat down next to Henry and asked her kid. “What are you drinking?”

Henry grinned happily. “Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. It's my favorite.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she finally smiled. “That's my favorite too!” She nudged Henry lightly.

“So that's where he gets it from.” Regina chuckled, enjoying how beautiful Emma’s smile was.

When Ruby came to take their orders, Emma asked for her hot chocolate the way Henry had his made. Ruby was surprised to see someone else liked that too and moved to get Emma her drink. She noticed how happy Henry was and it caused her to smile.

Emma looked over at Ruby as the waitress moved away, noticing she was another shapeshifter. She could smell the wolf in her. She noticed that Ruby was also looking at her the same way. Two shifters acknowledged each other's presence and smiled at each other.

Regina watched the exchange between two shifters with interest. She smiled at Emma again after Ruby left. “Henry and I were thinking since tomorrow is friday… Well I thought maybe just this once he could skip school and the three of us could do something together.”

Emma was thrown by this suggestion. She had most certainly not expected this. Not from Regina. “Why would you want to do this? What are you doing?” She was confused and trying to make sense out if this situation. Clearly Regina was doing a 180 and wanting them to do something together. Was she serious? She couldn't help but to wonder. Was it something she had said last night?

Regina sighed heavily as she looked at the blonde woman, knowing she had hurt her deeply. “Emma, I want you to know I heard you. I listened when you asked me to. I could have walked away and let things get even more out of control. That would have been the worst mistake to make had I done that. It would have hurt Henry and that is the last thing I want to do. I don't want to hurt our son. I am truly so deeply sorry that I hurt you. I hope you will forgive me one day. I would like to try to start over. Make a clean slate if you will. I didn't tell our son what happened. He knows I made a mistake, a very stupid one. I told him I wanted to fix things with you. So truce?” She asked, putting her hand up in front of Emma as Henry watched this exchange with his mothers with a smile. He was also pleased to see his brunette mother making an effort to make a new friend. It wasn't easy for Regina Mills to do something like that. Something had to have happen between his moms to have affected Regina that much that she would go out of her way to make things right between them. He looked at Emma to see what she would do about Regina's apology.

Emma felt emotions brimming behind her eyes. She could see the sincerity in Regina’s eyes and hear it in her voice. If there was one thing she had, it was the power to know when someone was lying, and Regina was telling the truth. She nodded and smiled as she took Regina’s offered hand and grasped it gently. “I’d like that. Truce.” She agreed.

Regina could feel energy humming in Emma’s hand. It felt extremely warm to the touch. Her own hand was humming in response, and that was a very strange experience for her. It had never happened this way with anyone else she had ever known. Their hands glowed with magic. Powerful magic. Regina gasped loudly. They’d had no magic in this town for so long. Not until Emma came to town. Which is why last night had surprised her so much when she first saw Emma’s eyes glowing like that, the first time she saw her in the woods. Of course! Emma was a dragon, and dragons were very magical beasts.

Henry’s eyes were as big as saucers when he saw what was happening with his mothers. “That's magic! I knew it! I knew it when something happened with Ma when we came across that line.”

Emma was surprised when her son called her Ma for the first time. It touched her deeply but at the same time, this was new and she was experiencing this with Regina of all people. She let go of her hand and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. She was afraid of being discovered by other people and didn't want them to kick her out for causing magic to happen. She had dealt with being different her whole life and now that she was in a new place, she didn't want things to go downhill so soon after coming to this place. She still had a lot to learn about how special Storybrooke was and that she was exactly where she needed to be. 

Regina felt disappointed when Emma let go of her hand. She wished Emma hadn't let go of her hand. She had loved how they made magic together and longed to do that again. She looked at their son. “What do you mean Henry?” What had happened to the blonde when she crossed that magical barrier? She was intrigued and very curious to learn what happened.

Her son replied. “Ma felt magic when we came back to Storybrooke. When we passed through that shield, she glowed. I mean really really glowed!”

Emma looked at Regina, seeing the look of surprise on her face. “Yeah, when I did, it was like this magic I had always had just seemed to grow stronger, it was like magic had multiplied a hundredfold if that makes sense. It's like I am meant to be here.”

“Yeah! And then time was no longer frozen!” Henry was getting excited about this.

Regina’s jaw dropped as she pieced the puzzle to the mystery of Emma Swan together. “It's you isn't it? You’ve come to break my curse.” She allowed her eyes to sweep over her. If this Emma Swan was supposed to be the savior that would break her curse… It was very ironic. Wasn't Snow White supposed to be the mother of the said Savior? But then again… Emma was the dragon. What was going on? She wanted to find out.

Emma looked at Regina, shock in her eyes. “Curse? What curse are you talking about?” She blinked as she was trying to make sense of it all. She noticed how Regina was looking at her. She took a deep breath and smiled at her.

Regina didn't take her eyes off of Emma as she watched to see how she would react. “Why, the curse I put on this town dear.” She smiled darkly. She was practically purring.

Emma had surprise on her face as she recalled what Henry had said to her in the car. She looked at Henry and then back at Regina. She inhaled deeply, sensing darkness inside of Regina. She also sensed something else inside her. She was sensing so many things. Ruby, her grandmother, Regina, even the man sitting at the counter, Leroy. Her own darkness inside was confirming things. Her own magic wanted to reach out to Regina. Ever since they took a hold of their hands, she knew something had happened between them. A part of her wanted to take her hands into her own again. She felt this strange connection with this woman. Her dragon was trying to tell her that they belonged together, but she would wait to find out more later. “You're the Evil Queen.” Emma smiled darkly at the realization of who she was sitting with.

Regina seemed surprised by the way Emma was reacting. Why wasn't the blonde scared of her revelation? But then again, Emma was a dragon, she remembered. Of course! If she was truly Maleficent’s daughter, it wouldn't frighten her one bit. It would do the absolute opposite to her. Emma would certainly find it very appealing. Regina smiled sensually at the blonde. “What do you say we take our son to the bus and then you and I go have a long talk dear?” She was very intrigued by Emma and wanted to see where things would go with her.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama ahead. The Mayor invites Emma to her home, wanting to fix things. They start talking...

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. More drama ahead lol I'm having way too much fun with this story! Lol

\-------------------------

Emma looked at Regina. “I would really like to take you up on your offer, but I need to talk with Graham about a job position this morning. Perhaps a raincheck? Or maybe lunchtime? Dinner? She really wanted to make time to talk with Regina.

The mayor smiled, she was glad that her invitation had not been rejected. “How about lunch? The sooner, the better.” She drawled.

Emma smiled knowingly at Regina. “It's a date, madam mayor.” She winked at her as she finished her breakfast and then kissed Henry’s head. “See you later kid.” She then took off.

Henry grinned, the way his moms interacted with each other was not lost on him. “See ya ma.” When Emma left, Henry looked at his mom. “I'm glad you fixed things with her.” He could tell that it had also meant a lot to his blonde mother too.

Regina smiled brightly at her son. “So am I Henry. So am I.” She was glad things were turning around for the better. She had half expected Emma to still be angry with her for what almost had happened. Emma certainly surprised her.

Emma went into the sheriff’s office and found Graham there. He smiled when he saw her. “You're here Emma. Does this mean you wanted…”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I decided to take you up on the job offer. That is if you will still like to have me on your team.” She smiled.

Graham looked on his desk and picked up a newspaper he had gotten that morning. “I’m not sure if that'll be a good idea.” He grimaced as he tossed the newspaper at her.

Emma looked down at the desk and there on the front page of the newspaper, was her mugshot from when she had to go to prison. Her hands began to shake as she felt as if she had been sucker punched big time. “What the hell?!” She had almost forgotten that Regina warned her this would happen. Did Regina know about this? Of course she had. Emma looked at Graham. “Trust me, I didn't do the crime. Do you think I would want this job if I had?” She pointed out.

He shook his head, “I'm sorry, unless you have evidence that you didn't do this crime, or unless you’ve been cleared, my hands are tied. I can't just hire you based on what you said.” Graham replied as he shrugged.

###############

Regina had dropped Henry off at his bus and had headed to her office. She was looking through her mail when she came across the newspaper. Her eyes widened in shock and dismay as she saw Emma’s face staring up at her. She growled angrily as she dialed Sidney’s number. “My office NOW!!!” She was livid.

Sidney arrived at Regina’s office and could see that the mayor was seething mad. “Madam?”

Before Regina could reply, Emma had arrived to confront the Mayor. “Reg…” She then noticed Regina wasn't alone in her office and was arguing with someone, a man. She moved to listen.

Regina got into Sidney’s face. “Didn't I very specifically tell YOU NOT to run this damned piece in the paper?! And what did you go and do? You went behind my back WHY?!”

“Because it's my job to warn the public about dangerous people living in our town! The people have a right to know!” Sidney replied.

Regina waved the newspaper in front of Sidney’s face. “You are supposed to report FACTS! This is FALSE information! We do not run sleazy tabloids. This is a person’s life you are exploiting!”

“Since when do you care about anyone? I thought you wanted this Emma Swan gone for good.” Sidney replied smugly and was surprised at the way Regina changed her mind. This wasn't like Regina. Something obviously had happened to make the Mayor this mad at him.

Emma turned and left, slamming the door as she stormed out, not wanting to stick around to listen anymore. Regina had wanted her gone? She scoffed angrily. Of course! She was so used to being unwanted. So why did this hurt her more than she expected?

Regina looked up when she heard the door slam and saw Emma’s retreating form and sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked at Sidney. “You're fired! You no longer work for the newspaper. You can forget getting your paycheck.” She then made a phone call to prevent any more of the newspapers from being sent out. But it was pretty much too late.

Emma went to the bed and breakfast only to be face to face with Granny who wanted her to get out and to return the key. Emma sighed dejectedly. Just perfect! Now she would have to live out of her car again at least until she found a better place. She hated being screwed over by people. It had happened to her way too many times in her life. She returned the key as soon as she put her bags in her car.

Regina found Emma by her car. “Emma…” she could see the blonde was very upset. She couldn't help but to feel guilty, knowing she had played a part in this happening to Emma. She didn't like feeling as if they were back to square one.

The blonde woman turned to look at the mayor. “I guess you got your wish. You wanted to get rid of me.” She said in a tight lipped way, her voice flat and devoid of any emotion.

Regina felt as if her gut was twisting. “Why are you leaving? What about Henry, Emma? Your job?” Regina asked.

Emma scoffed. “What job? That newspaper just destroyed my reputation that I worked hard to change. Graham refused me and told me unless I get my name cleared or get evidence that I didn't do the crime, that I wouldn't be able to work there. Then I came to confront you about this newspaper just to find out you wanted me gone. I came here and apparently the old wolf reads the newspaper too. She gave me the boot as well. So I guess I'm going to be living in my car again. And the week isn't even over yet.” She ran her hand through her hair.

Regina put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder gently, feeling energy humming at the contact again. “You didn't stay long enough to see me fire Sidney. I sent him packing. As to me wanting you gone, that was said before I heard your story last night. I don't want you to leave Emma, please stay. Let me help you fix this please. Come stay with me.”

“Why do you want me to stay with you?” Emma whispered as she blinked in surprise.

“Because this was my fault. I did call Sidney last night after you stormed off and I asked him to put a stop to this print. He didn't listen. He went behind my back. He had plenty of time to put a stop to this, but he didn't so I fired him. I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen.” Regina had genuine remorse on her face.

Emma looked at Regina, seeing she was telling her the truth. “I believe you.” She sighed.

Regina sighed and smiled with relief. “You're probably the only one that does. I’ve never given anyone cause or reason to believe me before.” She was being honest with her. There was something about Emma that pulled at Regina’s dark heart. There was something about her that she wanted to get to know. She wanted to be around her. No, she NEEDED Emma Swan in her life. “Shall I help you by getting your things to my house?” She asked, hoping that Emma would take her up on her offer.

Emma smiled at her and nodded. “Alright, I’ll follow you home.”

The mayor grinned happily as she got into her own car. Home. She had liked the way Emma said that. She hoped that one day Emma would think of this place as her home. Maybe even think of her house as her home too. Regina gasped when she realized where her thoughts were taking her. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Emma following her in that old yellow bug of hers. It made her smile happily. For a long time she had not had anything to smile about. But Emma was changing that.

Soon, they arrived at her home. Regina pulled into the driveway and made room for Emma to park her car. She then got out and locked her doors before she walked over to Emma and her car. She saw Emma had only two duffel bags and one or two boxes. She grabbed one before Emma did and smiled as Emma looked at her in surprise. “Coming?” She smirked as she walked to her front door.

Emma stood there for a moment before her brain registered that Regina was waiting for her. She took her remaining bag and the boxes and closed the trunk of her car before she ran up to the porch as Regina led her inside.

Regina showed her where the guest rooms were and Emma decided to take the one closest to her room. She didn't know why she did that. But it felt like the right thing to do at the time. Regina grinned and bit her lip when Emma did that.

“I have some lasagna would you like some?” Regina asked with a smile after Emma finished putting her things away.

Emma nodded as her stomach rumbled in response. “Sounds good right now.”

“Would you like something to drink with that? I have cider or wine…” Seeing the look on her face, she added, “I promise, there are no drugs in there.” Regina smiled.

Emma chuckled when she said that. “Red wine sounds just about perfect to me right now.” 

The brunette hummed as she went about preparing their lunch and pouring them some wine. She then brought their drinks while their food warmed up in the oven. Emma swirled her wine and inhaled deeply, loving the richness of its aroma. She sipped it and hummed with pleasure.

“Of course.” Regina murmured. She knew dragons loved their red wine. “I am so glad you are here because we need to talk about some things that you shared with me last night.”

Emma looked down at her glass of wine. “I apologize for my temper. I was so angry, so hurt and frustrated as hell. I kinda snapped.”

Regina nodded. “Yes you did. But after hearing your story, I don't blame you for reacting the way you did…” The oven beeped and she got their lasagna out and brought them over and put the plates down before she got the silverware and then handed them to Emma before she sat down. She waited until Emma had her first bite.

Emma took her fork and got some, tasting it and moaning softly as she relished the taste. “This is so good! I’ve never tasted anything like this before…”

“And you never will.” Regina beamed proudly. “I make the best lasagna in the world.” She took pride in her culinary skills. It was something she was good at, a talent she'd gained by watching plenty of cooking shows. She'd also taught herself some by reinventing some of the recipes herself.

Emma chuckled as she ate with pleasure. “If heaven tastes this good, then that's what it is.”

Regina was so glad Emma enjoyed her food. She decided to hold off on the talk until after they finished eating. Soon, they were done, and Regina filled up their wine glasses again before getting out another bottle. “Let's take this into the other room. It's much more comfortable there.” Regina smiled as she led Emma to the spacious living room. The mayor sat down on the love seat and waited for Emma to sit down.

Emma smiled as she decided to sit next to Regina. She curled her legs up and took her wine, sipping it as she remembered the last time she was sitting there. The only difference was that the situation felt more different now than it did the other day. Things seemed to be changing in a positive way.

Regina smiled again, loving it that Emma had chosen to sit with her instead of elsewhere. “Good, now we can talk freely. I know some of the things we talk about may be uncomfortable to speak about. But I really want to get to know you better Emma. I know we got off the wrong foot and I want to help you fix this. I may know some things that could also give you answers too but I need to find out more first because I do not want you to get your hopes up for nothing if it turns out to be false. I highly doubt it will be false though.”

Emma nodded, wondering what Regina was talking about but she knew she would find out soon enough. “I figured you would have questions for me. I will try to answer them to the best I can.” She agreed they needed to talk about this.

Regina nodded, sipping her wine before she started. “You mentioned magic. How long have you had it? It's not something that would be available in the world you grew up in. But you had it.”

“Yeah, I’ve had it since birth. I mean that's what I am aware of. I have vague memories of having magic as a baby. My foster parents got rid of me the moment they saw lights flickering on and off. They assumed I had a ghost or spirit attached to me.” Emma smirked. “They would try to explain it away but they freaked out when a fire broke out in the kitchen. They sent me away. A lot of times I caused power outages, electrical surges, light bulbs bursting and shattering, things moving, I think that's called telekinesis. I can always tell when people are lying to me. Sometimes I would find myself in strange places… I learned that I could glamour people, hypnotize them.” Emma shrugged.

Regina was amazed at what Emma was sharing with her. She was definitely a dragon in every sense of the word. “Is being a dragon the only thing you can do? I mean as a shapeshifter.” She asked.

Emma shook her head. “No. Sometimes I can turn into other beasts. But the dragon is the one form that I love using the best. It's the most dominant part of me.” She smiled. “It calls to me at all times, its power is very dark and intoxicating.”

Regina licked her lips when Emma said it that way. She knew how it felt to be lured by the darkness. “You also mentioned that magic wasn't the only thing that made you a freak. What did you mean by that?”

Emma laughed softly at that. “You caught that didn't you?” She smirked before continuing. “Being a shifter can be very unpredictable at times. Sometimes it changes with my moods. Sometimes a situation would cause me to change anatomically if you catch my drift.” Emma smiled as she saw Regina blush at this revelation.

“I guess it would do that sometimes.” Regina chuckled as she agreed. “That must have been a very interesting experience for you.” She smiled. “So… Henry’s father? You said he knew about you? How is that possible? Who is he?”

Emma inhaled sharply. She knew this would come up even though she didn't like to talk about him. “Neal Cassidy. Apparently he has lived in many places. He mentioned Storybrooke once when he thought I wasn't listening. He mentioned that someone else knew all about me and told him what to do with me. He was following orders I guess. He said there was some kind of a prophecy. He never loved me. He was told to find me, use me, set me up, put me in prison. I guess when he used me, it was just for sex so he could get me pregnant. That's rape in my book.” Her eyes flashed.

“I'm sorry you went through that. But I'm glad we have Henry.” Regina smiled as she reached out and took Emma’s hand into her own. She felt the same energies moving between them, both hands glowing with magic. 

This time, Emma was watching their hands. She smiled knowingly. “When I touch you, I feel your magic.” Emma murmured.

“And when you let go, my magic stops. When I created the curse on this town, I made everyone live here in the land of no magic. The price of that curse was losing my magic. But for some reason, when we are together, my magic comes back to me even if it's briefly.” Regina explained.

The blonde nodded. “I have a question for you. When I turned into a dragon, why didn't you run screaming? You seemed less surprised by what I am.” Emma asked.

Regina bit her lower lip. Here it was. “Because I knew a dragon once. She was my mentor, my friend. Probably my only friend. I had another mentor too. But it was at a time in my life before I became the Evil Queen.” She smiled.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina talk about who could be Emma's birth mother...

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 6

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Regina has learned some very interesting things about our Miss Swan. Lets see what else will come out in the open…

\------------------------

Emma nodded. “That explains it then. For the longest time, I always wondered if there was another like me out there. Perhaps my parents. I wondered which of my parents made me like this.” Often she had wondered, once her dragon started coming out, once she started realizing she could shapeshift. She wondered about what her parents were like. About which one of them she took after and which one could do the things she could do. She wondered how she got separated from her mother in the first place.

Regina smiled, understanding where Emma was coming from with these questions. “With everything you've shared with me regarding your abilities, I would say both of your parents were dragons and shapeshifters. If it were just one parent, you wouldn't be this powerful.” She pointed out.

“You're probably right about that. I always wondered how I got separated from my parents, from my mother. What happened that she couldn't take care of me. How did I end up in the world I was living in, alone and with no one to guide me or teach me. Everything I learned, I did on my own. Well, I did meet someone, another girl my age. When I was around her, I felt happy, grounded. But I also felt this unique connection with her. It's like we were drawn to each other by a certain force of nature. We never really had the chance to figure it out. We did however get into a lot of trouble. Stealing, shoplifting as you call it. We did this because it brought us together. She was my best friend. like a sister. I was in the foster system. She was adopted. That part I found out later. She had claimed she was a foster kid like me. But that turned out to be a lie. I got kicked out of two foster homes because of my friendship with her.” Emma sighed. “We got into a fight before we went our separate ways. I’ve never stopped thinking of her or wondering how she was doing.” She explained.

“I'm sorry to hear that. Sounds like you both were fated to meet. But you also have valid questions about what happened to you after you had been born. How you had been separated from your mother. I would like to know the answer to that too. I’d like to help you find out what happened. Maybe you will get the answers you need now that you are here. I like to believe that things happen for a reason. Otherwise it would not have led you here to this moment in your life. It brought you to Storybrooke… Well our son did.” Regina smirked.

Emma chuckled and tilted her head as she thought about what she said. She nodded. “That does make sense. Is um… Your mentor, is she still alive? Do you think she would know who my parents are? Wouldn't she? I mean what are the chances right?”

Regina took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. “Yes Emma. She is. But we aren't on good terms. We haven't been on good terms for a very long time. We had a fight... and I stole the curse from her.” She bit her lip again nervously. She was unsure of how Emma would react once she found out what really happened and who her mentor really was. 

“You mean… The very same curse you used to create Storybrooke?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded. “I was so consumed with wanting revenge on Snow White, that I didn't want to listen to anyone's warning about the consequences of using this curse. It was created using the darkest of magics. My mentor tried to warn me against using this curse. We fought. Well I did all the hard work mostly. Now that I think about it, she didn't even try harder. I mean she didn't put up much of a fight and she could have very easily. I didn't even stop to ask why. But I really wish I had though.” She knew that once she had the chance to talk to the older dragon, she would get her answers.

“Would the answer she gave you, have changed the outcome if you had?” Emma asked.

Regina sighed and shrugged. “Honestly, I really don't know. Maybe it would have depended on her answer.” She thought about it some more as she opened up the other bottle of wine and poured some more red wine for them. “I was really in a dark place back then. I still do feel this burning need to do more. That hasn't gone away with this curse. I still feel like I have unfinished business when it comes to Snow White. It's gotten me to this point in my life where I feel unsatisfied. Does it bother you knowing I am this way?” She asked.

“No.” Emma shook her head. “Not really. I don't know your story or background with Snow White. But I get the feeling there is more to the story between you two than what was shown in the animated movie version. It seemed to be said from her point of view if that story was true or not. But they never really explained the Evil Queen’s side of the story which seems to be a pattern in these kinds of stories or movies where heroes get to tell their stories, and the villains are put on the back burner and only brought up when it suits the heroes’ purpose. At least that's my opinion. Villains never have their chance to justify their actions or to share their side of the story.”

Regina smiled at Emma’s answer. “I'm glad you get me. You do seem to understand a whole lot more than anyone else I have ever met. You get me when nobody else does. All everyone wanted to do was stop me from getting what I wanted more than anything else at that time. But with my mentor and I fighting and this curse not giving me the satisfaction I was looking for… You can imagine why I would be a bitch to everyone.”

Emma nodded. She could tell it was a sensitive matter for her. “Maybe if you try to contact your friend and work things out with her, it might help? Or are you nervous because of her dragon’s temper?” She chuckled. 

Regina laughed. “No. I have gotten used to her temper. But it's the very fact I kept her away for so long that it might have made things much worse. I have never done that to her before. Not like this. It might be too hard for her to forgive me. I probably will need more time to work things out with her.” She knew she would need to get through to Maleficent first before she could think of a way to work things out with her and to bury the hatchet. She was more worried that Maleficent would attack first and ask questions later.

The blonde smiled and nodded. “What's her name? Why do you seem nervous about telling me who she is?” She could read Regina’s feelings. They were radiating from her in waves. 

“Because chances are, she could be your mother.” Regina admitted as she looked at her to see how she would react to this. “It's a feeling that I have. I suspected it when I first saw you as a dragon. You look so much like her, except your coloring is a bit different. You have her horns. You both are blonde, you both have the same eye colors, the same skin tone, same cheeks, your build is alike in a lot of ways. Your temper is spot on.” Regina chuckled. “The way you talk, your sarcasm and traits are similar.” She noticed so many qualities Emma shared with her mother. “She’s a really badass scary dragon when she wants to be.” Her eyes twinkled with dark humor.

Emma gasped, feeling goosebumps when she heard the way Regina described her. “Are you really going to make me play this guessing game, Regina?” She was starting to get restless and wanted more answers. She didn't know why Regina still had not said her name yet.

Regina had a truly wicked smile on her face as she looked at her. “Well. You already know I am the evil queen.” She smirked. “Your mother is a dragon. She’s very well known in the fairytales. How well do you know your fairytales Emma? Or do you want to ask our son if you can look at his book to get that answer for yourself?”

Emma’s jaw dropped when she began to realize just who the dragon could be. Especially since Regina mentioned she was in the fairytales. Her eyes grew wide at the possibility. Could it be? Was it who she thought it was? After all, how many dragons would you find in a fairytale? Regina was talking like she was the most known in those stories. And right now, only one was sticking out in her mind and she was trying to wrap her head around the fact of who this Dragon was. Her mind was screaming at her as her name popped out at her as if trying to claim Emma right then and there and to grab her attention completely. Her heart was saying YES!!! This dragon is your mother!!! Emma gasped at the realization of who she was.

Regina sat there with an evil smile that was mixed with amusement. “You’ve figured it out haven't you? Tell me her name Emma.” She loved the look she was seeing on the blonde’s face. “Come on Em-ma. Tell me.” She put her hand on Emma’s leg, caressing it in a sensual manner. Regina knew she was flirting. She could see the way Emma was reacting. She could hear it in the way Emma’s breath caught, that it was affecting her more than it should. She liked it very much. Oh yes indeed.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Emma finally realizes who her mother is! A reunion takes place. Emma finds out she also had a sister.

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. So the big moment is coming soon! Or is it? Lol I'm just being mean vbeg

\-------------------------

Emma gasped when she felt Regina’s hand on her leg. That touch alone was doing things to her. It caused her stomach to begin clenching. Her body began to heat up. “Regina…” She whispered hoarsely.

The brunette chuckled huskily. She could feel her own magic swelling whenever she touched Emma. It called to her and was very intoxicating. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before looking at her. Her eyes were dark. “Her name. Say it Em-ma.” She reminded her.

Emma smiled darkly, the blonde’s eyes smoldered and glowed much to Regina’s delight. “Maleficent. That’s the name that screams the loudest in my head, in my heart, and in my soul.”

Regina took a deep breath and exhaled as she smiled. “Oh yes indeed. She was my mentor and my only friend.” She looked at her. “I think it's high time we paid her a visit. You can come with me, but wait until I say you can reveal yourself.” She wanted to make sure Maleficent was willing to hear her out first. “If you are indeed Mal’s daughter, she will know it and so will you.”

Emma stood up. “We're going to see her now?” Her heart rate increased at the prospect of seeing her mother for the first time. She hoped this reunion would go well.

The mayor smiled knowingly. “Unless you’d rather wait until tomorrow? I will need to call Granny and see if she can keep an eye on Henry in case we get back later than expected.”

“Okay, I want to see her. I’ve waited long enough.” Emma smiled feeling nervous.

“Good, and then tomorrow I will call Graham for you and put in a good word. I will help you straighten things out.” Regina promised as she got up and made a call to Granny before she grabbed some keys. “Let's get this over with dear.” She took them to the library which was under the clock tower and she unlocked the door, letting her in. 

Emma followed her inside and went with her to what appeared to be a wall with intricate designs. She watched as Regina touched it in a certain way and the wall moved, revealing what appeared to be an elevator. Emma was impressed with the way it had been designed to hide the elevator. “Wow, that's beautifully genius!” 

Regina smiled knowingly as they moved into the elevator. She pressed the lowest level. “When we get there, please hide behind the boulder next to the entrance of this elevator. You will hear absolutely everything that's being said. Wait until I say it's okay to come to us.”

Emma nodded. “You don't need to tell me twice.”

Regina grasped her hand for a boost and smiled when their magic entwined again only this time, it felt like Emma had given her a stronger boost of magic. Regina moaned softly, feeling her body crave more from her. But she got control of her thoughts and soon, the door opened.

Emma had heard and felt what Regina did and it caused that sensation to flare up at the pit of her stomach. Flushed with these sensations, she moved to hide behind a boulder. She noticed this was no ordinary basement at all.

Regina found herself wondering why she was feeling this way every time she was around Emma. She took a deep breath and after seeing that Emma was in place, she smiled and winked at her before she moved deeper into the cavernous surrounding. “Maleficent? It's me, Regina. We really need to talk…” her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings.

The dragon woke up when she heard her old friend. She growled deeply, wanting nothing to do with her. She was not in the mood to see her or talk with her. She grumbled.

Regina heard her and pushed again. “Mal, dear old friend of mine. I want a truce. You were right to warn me about the curse…”

The dragon roared, spewing flames as she turned to face the evil queen. She was clearly still very angry with the brunette. She roared again, preparing to roast her.

Regina ducked behind the nearest boulder. “Maleficent please! I'm sorry. I really do want to make amends with you. But I can't as long as you keep doing this. I may have some important information for you.”

The dragon changed into a beautiful blonde woman who looked very regal. “What kind of information do you have that will save your life?” She smiled darkly at Regina. She looked like she still wanted to eat her.

Regina smiled at Maleficent when she changed. “First things first. I want us to talk. It's very important. I'm here to make it all worth your time.” She promised.

“You think I should trust you? After everything we've been through. You did this to yourself. You think I care?” Maleficent spoke coolly.

Regina sighed. “I don't blame you for being upset. I would like to let you out of here. But we do need to talk. I have questions and I want you to tell me the truth. Tell me why you didn't fight me harder when I stole the curse from you?”

The dragon stared hard at her for a few minutes. “Do I have your word that what I say, you will not use against me?” She had a hard time trusting her.

Regina sighed. “I get it. You're wary of my intentions behind the question. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I know exactly what you are capable of. I just want to know why you made it so easy for me to take the curse from you. When I bound you, why didn't you try to turn into a dragon and stop me?” She had wondered about that for a long time.

Maleficent stared at her former friend, debating with herself on whether or not to tell her. She looked down. “Because… I was pregnant.”

Regina inhaled sharply. It made sense. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Maleficent gave a wistful smile. “Would it have made a difference? You were hellbent on making Snow White suffer. Would you have given me a chance to tell you why I didn't want you to do this? After the first time you failed, I planned to tell you. But then I saw the look in your eyes. You were too far gone. I knew you wouldn't hear me out. So… I had to do whatever it took to protect myself, to try to protect my babies.”

Regina gasped. “Babies? How many did you have? Where are they?”

Emma gasped softly when she heard that she’d had more than one baby. That meant she had a sister or brother somewhere out there?

Maleficent smiled sadly. “I had two. Two daughters. They were stolen from me. Ripped from me, before they hatched.”

Regina’s heart broke for her old friend. “Who did this to you Mal? Can you tell me what happened?”

Maleficent sighed heavily. “It was Snow White and her Charming. They took my babies from me. Snow White was pregnant. I begged her not to take them away from me. I begged her, mother to mother. But they wouldn't see reason. I begged for mercy. But they claimed they would bring my babies back. They lied.” Maleficent’s eyes flashed angrily.

Emma heard everything Maleficent said and she felt angry. She felt pissed off that this had happened. She wanted to hurt those people for putting them through all this pain and heartache.

Regina was taken aback. “Snow did this to you?” She whispered, wondering if she was to blame for what happened to Maleficent and Emma and the other missing daughter. She then remembered she had come with Emma. It was time to do what she had come to do. “Mal… I might know who one of your daughters is.”

Maleficent gasped. “What? You know one of my daughters? How?” The dragon asked as she moved closer, hope in her eyes.

Regina swallowed. “A lot has happened since then. But she’s here. She came to this town two days ago and we’ve run into each other. I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot at first. Ten years ago, I adopted a baby boy and it turns out that Emma is his birth mother. Maybe it's better if we talk to you more about this together. Emma wanted to meet you…”

“Emma? That's what they named her? How did you know she’s…” 

“Your daughter?” Regina smirked. “I followed her last night. We got into an argument and she reacted by turning into a dragon.”

Maleficent finally smiled wickedly and chuckled, feeling proud of her daughter. She would have loved to see the confrontation between them. “Then what happened next?”

“We worked things out this morning and had a long talk. Maybe it's better if you ask her yourself.” Regina smiled as she turned around. “Emma? You mother would like to meet you.”

Emma took a deep breath as she moved away from her hidden spot. She moved to where her mother’s scent was growing stronger. She took another deep breath when she finally saw her for the first time. “Mama?” Her scent was so familiar.

Maleficent bit back a sob when she saw Emma. She felt a tear break free as she stepped closer, inhaling deeply. She smiled, knowing this was her baby. “Emma. You're so beautiful baby!” She reached out to her.

Emma moved into her mother’s arms and hugged her tightly, feeling her mother’s love washing over her in waves. She closed her eyes, breathing in her scent and memorizing it, feeling her mother do the exact same thing. For the first time in forever, she finally felt as if she were where she belonged.

Maleficent held Emma in her arms for a long time, never wanting to let go of her again. “My baby. I'm so glad to have you here where you belong. I’ve never stopped loving you, missing you so much.” She murmured softly, kissing her daughter's head lovingly.

Regina smiled, glad that she did the right thing getting mother and daughter reunited. “How about we take this to a more comfortable area so we can talk some more and you two can catch up.” She took a hold of both blondes and the three of them vanished in smoke and appeared at Regina’s home.

Maleficent sighed deeply, feeling her own magic return a hundredfold. She glowed and moaned at the sensations overtaking her.

Emma grinned wickedly. “That’s exactly what happened to me two days ago.”

Regina’s eyes widened in realization. “Now I see what you and Henry were talking about. Dragons are born magic. They are truly magical beasts. Whereas, magic was taught to me. There is a magical barrier in the caverns below the library so that explains why you and your mother are reacting to magic in a very huge way.”

Maleficent chuckled. “That makes perfect sense. So Henry? That's not your father right Regina?”

The brunette smiled. “That's my son, Emma’s biological son. We share him now. So he is your grandson.”

Emma smiled, liking it that Regina said they shared a son. 

Regina caught the way Emma was looking at her and winked at her, smiling at her before she took her hand into her own.

“I have a grandson.” Maleficent grinned, feeling so proud. She was so happy to hear that. She then saw the way her daughter and old friend were holding hands. Her eyes widened in surprise at the way their hands were glowing. She had heard of this a long long time ago. This was truly powerful magic at play.

Emma saw the way her mother was looking at them. “Mama, are you okay?”

“Mal?” Regina looked at her.

Maleficent shook her head. “You’ve got very powerful magic together. I’ve heard of this before…”

Regina nodded. “We’ve noticed that something happens when we touch each other. Due to my curse, this place is not supposed to have magic and I lost my magic when I set this curse into action. But since Emma arrived, things have started happening around here. Whenever she touches me, my magic comes back. Time is no longer frozen here. Dragon magic is obviously the most powerful here. I don't know why it's affecting me this way when it shouldn't.”

Maleficent smiled mysteriously. “I think I know why.”


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina realize their magic together is very powerful. Emma and Maleficent share Emma's memories before making a discovery...

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So here we have it. Maleficent and Emma have been reunited. Mama dragon has noticed that Regina and her daughter Emma have powerful magic together. Soon, they will find Lily. Rumplestiltskin will make an appearance as well...soon perhaps in the next chapter or so.

\------------------------

Emma and Regina looked at Maleficent as they sat down in the loveseat while Maleficent made herself at home on the couch across from them. “Well, why is that then?” Emma asked.

Her mother had a sly smile on her face. “I never thought I would see something like this, I’d heard the stories a long time ago, and it's actually happening.” She chuckled. She wanted to laugh at Regina’s expense. This was so rich especially since Regina had gone to all the trouble to steal the curse from her and then she’d connected with her daughter Emma. Maleficent knew all about Regina’s first love, Daniel. That was the whole reason for this curse to begin with. Maleficent couldn't help herself. She was beside herself. She began laughing.

“What's so funny Mal?” Regina shared a look with Emma before looking at the older dragon. Had she gone off her rocker?

“Mama?” Emma was wondering what she was laughing about. She didn't get what was so funny.

Maleficent finally got her breath back as she grinned wickedly. “Let me check something out first.” She took Regina’s hand into her own. Their magic together glowed, but not as strong or powerful as the magic that glowed between Emma and Regina. “Just as I thought darling. Your magic with my daughter is the kind legends are made of. It's the strongest form of magic that you will not see anywhere else. It's extremely rare, you are connected in more ways than you realize Regina. Clearly you were meant to know each other, to meet. You can call it fate or destiny. Something brought you together.”

“Henry.” Both women said his name at the same time.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. “You share a son. Emma may have given birth to him, but you were destined to adopt him and somehow, Henry brought you together. I know you’ve longed to have your happy ending Regina. Henry isn't the only happy ending for you.”

“What are you saying?” Regina whispered.

“Think about it darling. Look at what else you share with Emma. Your magic. Have you ever felt that with anyone else? What do you feel when my daughter touches you? How about you Emma? What do you feel when Regina touches you?” Maleficent had a knowing smile on her face when both women blushed deeply.

Regina was feeling nervous about the direction their conversation was taking them. “Are you instigating that Emma is my true love? But Daniel…”

Maleficent chuckled. “Did he make you feel things the way Emma does? Darling, only true love would ignite those feelings in you. And I didn't instigate anything. You did that all by yourself.” She smirked.

Regina gasped as she turned and looked at Emma, seeing the way she was looking at her. She felt her body temperature rise at her nearness. Emma was doing things to her that she had never experienced before with anyone else. Not even Daniel. “I think I need some fresh air. I’d better go pick our Henry up from the bus. I’ll let you two catch up.” She turned and almost kissed Emma’s cheek. “We’ll talk when we get back. Okay?”

Emma had a knowing smile on her face. She’d caught what Regina had almost done. Emma grabbed Regina’s hand into her own and caressed the top of her hand with her thumb. “I'm not going anywhere, Regina.” Emma winked, as she smirked. She heard Regina’s breath hitch. The mayor stifled a moan that threatened to come out. She moved away, having a hard time letting go of her hand. She then left. Emma watched Regina walk away.

Maleficent chuckled again. “Oh that was fun to watch. What did you think darling?” 

Emma grinned wickedly. “That she’s forgotten she's invited me to have a day out with her tomorrow and our son. I plan to make the most of it and use it to get her to open up to me more. Then she’ll be mine.”

Her mother grinned proudly. “You are definitely my daughter.”

Outside, Regina was sitting in her car, both hands on the steering wheel as she rested her head, trying to digest everything that happened with Maleficent and Emma. She looked up in the mirror at her own reflection and noticed she was flushed. Had everything that happened with Daniel been for nothing? She thought about what Maleficent said to her regarding true love and the magic she had with Emma. She remembered how she kept touching Emma and how Emma did the same with her, each needing to feel each other, to feel the magic move between them. She had almost kissed Emma! That woman did things to her that she had never experienced with Daniel. A tear made its way down her cheek as she realized it was true. With Daniel he was always gentle. Chaste, respective of her and very kind. He was a good man. Too good to be true. Ever since he was killed and she became the Evil Queen, she realized she craved more. She craved the spark that Emma ignited in her. She had never experienced that kind of a spark with Daniel. She fingered the ring she wore around her neck. It was the ring that Daniel gave her on that fateful day. She took it off and put it in the glove compartment and sighed. She still felt Emma’s magic in her hand and smiled. She then started the car and left to pick up their son.

Emma smiled at her mother. “So you mentioned I have a sister? Snow White took us from you how?”

Maleficent got up and moved to sit next to her daughter, wanting to be close to her. “You both shared an egg which is a rare thing to happen. Giving birth was pretty difficult as that was a huge egg.” She chuckled. “What was it like for you to give birth to Henry?” She asked.

Emma smiled at the question. “Uncomfortable. Especially since I gave birth in prison. They didn't give me drugs for the pain which I imagined would have been the same for you.” She watched her mother’s expression.

“You were in prison? For what?” Maleficent asked. She was shocked to hear that her daughter had been put in a cage.

Her daughter sighed deeply before she explained what had happened. How she met Neal Cassidy, how he took advantage of her and used her and lied to her and set her up to take the fall for something he did. How he had done everything to her on purpose. It had been a plan from the very start. “I always wondered who he was working for. Who it was that ordered him to do all that to me.”

Maleficent's eyes glowed with rage as she heard what happened to her daughter. “If I find out… Believe me, I will make them pay.”

Emma moved into her mother’s arms, hugging her and allowing her mother to take comfort in having her in her arms. She felt her mother’s rage and Emma felt pained that she had grown up without a mother. She wished she had her around when she was growing up.

Maleficent felt her daughter’s pain and gasped when she realized the story Emma shared, was not the only bad experience she had in her life. “Tell me everything baby. What happened to you? Show Mama.” She pulled her daughter closer and put her forehead against Emma’s. “Open your mind baby, let me in.”

Emma gasped and cried as she did what her mother asked. Her emotions fell through as she relieved everything she experienced growing up. The fear, rejections, abandonments she'd faced, how she moved from home to home, the people who took her in had sent her back, not wanting her, the things she discovered about herself with no one to guide her or to help her. Her magic getting more and more out of control as she grew. Shapeshifting for the first time in the dark. Wrecking her room as her wings appeared, the furniture breaking, the fires she started. Running away from that home when she heard the terrified screams. Getting caught and put into other homes, struggling not to let the dragon out, being bullied, abused, raped, drugged called a freak. How she learned to use her powers on her own. When she was out in the streets, how she survived by stealing. How she met someone who changed her life completely. She felt happy for the first time to be able to be herself without being judged. How they ran away together, stole things together, balanced each other out. How they were stronger together. The fight they had when they went their separate ways, the remorse Emma felt, but knowing she never forgot her. Two more foster homes of hell. What had happened during her stay there, how there was one place she had repressed memories from. Then meeting another woman who changed her life. How she defended her from bullying from the other kids in that home. How one day that woman wanted to adopt her. How she seemed to accept who Emma was and wanted to help her learn to use her magic. Maleficent gasped at this memory but pushed on. How Emma freaked out one day and ran away, worried that she would hurt this woman or worse, kill her. How she took her GED and took online classes. How she met Neal Cassidy and everything she experienced and went through with finding herself caught and put in prison for something she didn't do. How she found out she was pregnant. How she gave birth in prison. How she had to give him up when she didn't want to, but knew she couldn't raise him while in prison. How when she got out, she had to start over and work hard to get to where she was. How she became a cop, a detective, a bails bond person, how she sometimes was a bounty hunter. How she celebrated her 28th birthday. What she experienced when her son found her. What it was like for her when she first came to Storybrooke and everything that happened with Regina, how it had all played out and how she turned into a dragon and how she told Regina off and shared her experience of what happened to get her into prison. How she stormed off, leaving Regina in tears. How she woke up the next morning. Everything that happened to when they mended their differences and what it was like for her to hear her mother for the first time and to meet her. Emma had shared absolutely everything with Maleficent. Leaving nothing out.

Maleficent shook with silent rage as she held Emma in her arms. But when she saw who it was Emma had been with on the streets, she had been startled. When she saw the kindness of the woman who took her in, she felt gratitude. She looked back at Emma. “Sweetheart? That girl you were with? What was her name? I sensed something very familiar with her. I could smell her like you did.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide as she realized something. When her mother had smelled her in her memories, Emma had been able to remember her scent as well. At that age, her powers had not been fully grown yet so she had not been able to identify her then. But now that she recalled her scent, it floored her. “Lily. Lily Page.” She whispered. “She was my best friend, like… Like a… Sister to me…” She stood up in shock, her jaw dropping as she put two and two together.

Just then, Regina arrived with Henry. “We’re home! We…” 

“Ma!” Henry ran to find his other mother.

They found Maleficent and Emma standing in the room, shock on their faces. “What happened?” Regina was concerned as she looked from Emma and back to Maleficent before looking back at Emma. Something clearly had happened. She could see it in the look of shock on Emma’s face. It was as if she had seen a ghost or something like that.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out her childhood friend Lily is actually her sister! They make plans to spend time as a family. But thats for later. Emma and Regina get up close and personal...

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Bet you didn't see that coming about Lily! Lol lets see what happens next…

\------------------------

“She just realized who her only friend was.” Maleficent replied softly. “We did a merging of minds and she revealed everything she has ever been through to me. I saw her…”

“Who?” Regina wanted to know as she moved closer to a clearly upset Emma, wishing she could take her into her arms.

“My sister.” Emma said in a whisper. “I didn't know it then, my powers had not evolved fully at that time. The only friend I’ve ever made in my life turned out to be my sister. Her name is Lily Page. When mom and I used that mind meld thing, and I showed her who Lily was, I was able to recall her scent. She's my sister. I need to find her.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, and looked at her. “You want to do that tomorrow?”

Emma shook her head. “No, we have plans with our son. I want tomorrow to be about the three of us. We can find Lily the day after.” She smiled as she turned to look at Henry. “Hey Kid.” She moved to hug her son. “What has your mother told you?” She asked.

Henry grinned as he hugged her. “That you moved in with us. I think that's great! Because now we can be a real family.” He then recalled what else Emma had said. “You found your mom?”

Both Emma and Regina chuckled softly at how excited their son was. They shared a knowing smile.

Emma touched and caressed Regina’s hand before she answered their son. “Yes I did, thanks to your mother.” She chuckled as she looked over at Maleficent with a smile. “Come, I want you to meet her. This is your grandmother, Maleficent.”

Henry looked at the other woman and smiled. “Hi Grandma, it's nice to meet you.” 

Maleficent smiled at her grandson. “It's my pleasure.” She moved to hug him. “You should be proud, bringing your parents together.” She winked. She chuckled, seeing Emma and Regina blushing again. She was getting a kick out of it. “Well it's true. Because had he not, Regina would not have seen Emma dragon out and then led her to me.” She smiled turning her attention back to Henry as she put her hands to both sides of his face. “And for that, thank you Henry.” She kissed his cheek.

Henry grinned happily, feeling like he had accomplished something good. “You're welcome Grandma.”

“Yes, thank you Henry.” Regina smiled before she realized what she said. “Go wash up. I'm going to start making dinner.” She walked away quickly to the kitchen.

Maleficent caught Emma’s eye and winked knowingly at her daughter as if sharing a secret with her.

Emma had a very sly smile on her face. “Want some wine?” She had a wicked smile on her face as a plan brewed in her mind.

Maleficent grinned. “Oh yes I do.” They walked into the kitchen.

Emma smiled as she moved over to Regina’s side. “Where do you keep the wine?” She stood so close to Regina that she heard the mayor’s breath hitch. 

“Hmm What?” Regina asked, feeling very distracted by Emma's nearness.

Emma turned Regina so she could hold her intimately. They were so close to kissing. “The wine, beautiful?”

Regina’s knees felt weak at how close Emma was and what she had called her. She licked her lips as she put her hand on top of Emma’s drawing strength. She remembered who she really was and smiled sensually. “Through the door there, you’ll find many to choose from. Bring a couple and I could put them in the refrigerator.”

Emma smiled darkly. “Oh I will bring more than enough. We dragons love our red wine.” She caressed Regina’s cheek before she turned to get the wine.

Regina took a deep breath and looked to see the way Maleficent was looking at her. “What is your daughter trying to do to me?” Her eyes had gotten darker.

The older dragon chuckled. “I think you know. The question you need to ask yourself is, are you going to let her?”

Regina smiled as she began stirring the food. Was she? Oh yes most definitely. She wanted to see where this was going to take her. That woman was full of surprises.

Maleficent smiled again. “So what does Henry like to drink? I'm going to make sure he has what he wants tonight.” She wanted to spoil her grandson.

Regina smiled. “He loves his juices and his hot chocolate with whipped cream and…”

“Cinnamon?” Maleficent grinned. “Dragons love cinnamon.”

“That makes so much sense.” Regina smirked.

Just then, Henry returned. “Did someone say cinnamon?”

Maleficent grinned knowingly. “Just how much we love our cinnamon.” She winked at her grandson as she prepared a drink for him.

Emma returned with more than plenty of wine and put most of them in the refrigerator and kept two out for their dinner. She found the wine opener and took out three wine glasses and began pouring the merlot wine.

It was not lost on Regina, how many bottles of wine Emma brought up. “What do you think you are doing Em-ma?” She chuckled.

Both blondes grinned. “We’re celebrating. And I am not leaving you out, my Queen.” Emma smirked. She brought the wines to Maleficent and to Regina before she got hers. “A toast. To new relationships between mother and daughter, and a relationship I would love to have with my son and his beautiful mother.” 

Henry grinned when he heard what Emma said. “I would like that Ma.”

“I love you Emma.” Maleficent kissed her cheek.

Regina looked at Emma and realized this was what she wanted very much. She could also see how much it meant to their son. She smiled sensually at Emma. “I would like that too very much Em-ma.” She clicked her wine with them, never taking her eyes off of Emma.

Emma’s eyes grew darker as she smiled at her Queen. She then sipped her wine and licked her lips. “Good, because I have some things I would like to share with you later.”

Regina had a wicked smile on her face as she took a sip of her wine. “I can't wait dear.” The timer went off and the mayor turned off the stove and oven and then took the dinner and put them on pot holders. “Dinner is served.” It was a very nice change. For a long time, it had just been Regina with Henry having dinner alone together. And now, here they were, having a dinner like a family. With Emma who was the mother of her son, and her old friend Maleficent who turned out to be Emma’s mother. It was funny how things had turned out. 

By the time they had run out of the wine they drank for dinner, it was time for Henry to do his homework and go to bed. They said their goodnights to him and did the dishes and put them away. The women then moved back to the living room, having opened yet another bottle of wine and getting themselves comfortable.

Maleficent sat down on the sofa. “Tomorrow, I will go see our old friend Rumplestiltskin. You say he is Mr. Gold here?” When Regina nodded, she continued. “He owes me some favors. I'm going to ask him to show me where Lily is. I want you two to leave that to me and have fun with Henry tomorrow.”

“Oh we definitely will.” Emma smiled as she poured them some wine. 

Regina took out a bag. “I got this for you Mal. It's a cellphone. Here, let me show you how to use this. I made sure everything was set up for you. This is Emma’s number and this is mine…” She showed her how to use it and Maleficent was a quick learner. “Perfect. If you run into any trouble, just contact us and we will be there.”

Maleficent chuckled. “Or I could just use my powers to barbecue him or anyone who gives me a hard time.”

Regina shook her head. “Remember he is the dark one. He is immortal.”

Maleficent laughed. “Maybe he is. But I am the Queen of Darkness. I'm also immortal. People have tried to kill me, but I always come back. You forget, Rumplestiltskin was born human. He got his powers by killing a dark one. They were all human at one time. Me on the other hand, I’ve always had darkness inside me. I'm not human. Neither are my daughters. We are immortal.”

“We are?” Emma was surprised. She liked learning more about her heritage. “Just be careful okay mama? I just got you back.”

Maleficent smiled, “I will. I promise. We will never lose each other again.”

Regina took Emma’s hand into her own. “If anyone can get information from Rumplestiltskin, your mother can.” She sipped her wine. She could feel a buzz coming on.

Emma smiled, “I believe it. Like you said earlier, she can be a badass scary dragon when she wants to be.” She winked at Regina who giggled.

“I did say that didn't I? That was when I was trying to drop clues to who your birth mother would be.” Regina chuckled and then looked at Maleficent. “Your daughter seems very partial to Villains.” She smirked. “I really really loved what she said. How she said heroes always get to share their stories but villains were always put on the backburner. She believes that Villains deserve more respect than that.” She put her hand on Emma's thigh when she said this.

Maleficent smiled proudly at her daughter. “That's because she's my daughter. She has my darkness and my blood running strong inside her. That also explains why she fancies you darling.” Her eyes twinkled knowingly. She could see the way her daughter was looking at the evil queen.

Regina felt heat spreading through her as she looked at Emma and saw the way she was looking at her. She emptied her glass with a huge swallow. “Isn't that right, Em-ma?” Her eyes were dark with desire.

Emma smiled as she poured more wine for herself and her mother. “You better believe it, my queen.” She replied sensually. Her eyes dark as she looked at her beautiful lady. She had eyes only for her.

“I do believe I’ll take the rest of this and take it to my room. Good night you two.” Maleficent smiled knowingly as she took the still half full bottle and her glass of wine.

“Good night mama, love you.” Emma smiled, glad to be alone with her Queen.

“Night Mal.” Regina replied before she snuggled with Emma on the loveseat. She loved how her dragon felt under her. She had a sultry smile on her face as she looked at Emma and moved even closer to her. “Now, aren't you going to kiss me Em-ma?”

Emma moaned as her stomach clenched tightly and she felt heat spreading through her. She felt magic between them growing much more powerful at Regina’s nearness. She reached the back of Regina’s head and pulled her closer and crushed their lips together, kissing her passionately. She felt Regina respond to her kiss and suddenly rainbow lights burst powerfully, lightening up the room in arrays of color, everything seemed brighter and magic poured into every part of them, everything buzzed and sang inside them and yet they kept kissing. They didn't want to stop anytime soon. Regina waved her hand and their clothes disappeared. She moaned loudly, loving how exquisite her dragon looked as she touched her, every part of her, memorizing every inch of her. She moaned when she felt Emma loving on her, as they kissed, bit, nipped, teased each other, sampling each other, tasting each other. They moved as one, making love as they reached climax after climax, thrusting, rocking, grinding against each other. Emma’s eyes glowed with a need, a desire to claim this beautiful woman. Regina moaned loudly, seeing Emma like that pushed her to another climax. “Do it Em-ma!” Her lover grinned, “Only if you do it with me. Can my Queen shapeshift too?” Emma felt her anatomy change as she began shifting the rest of the way. She thrust into her with passion. Regina’s eyes glowed as she arched her back “Yessssss!!!” She began to shift with Emma. She loved how it felt to have Emma so deep inside her as she kept thrusting faster and harder. Both women reached their climax together and in the heat of their climax, bit each other, finally claiming and marking the other as their own mate. They screamed their love for each other in union, in sweet release, magic enveloping them and filling them and binding them completely.

Henry looked out of his room and prepared to go downstairs to see what was going on.

Maleficent stopped him, and smiled. “No Henry, you really don't want to go downstairs. Everything is okay. Trust me, this is a good thing.” She knew exactly what had happened. It was something that Emma and Regina needed to do.

“But, mom and ma…” Henry started. He was worried that something had happened to them.

“They're together now. That's the important thing. Something very good happened between your parents. But other people might be angry tomorrow. We will deal with this as a family.” Maleficent explained.

“You mean they broke the curse? Awesome!” Henry beamed. He was so glad that the curse had finally been broken.

Maleficent nodded and smiled. “Yes, now go back to bed. Good night darling.” She sent Henry back to bed.

Regina lay with Emma, loving how it felt to be in her arms like this. She felt so complete and whole now. She conjured a fireball in her hand and threw it at the fireplace, lighting up the logs there. “Perfect.” She smiled as she snuggled with Emma, still feeling the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Emma chuckled knowingly, caressing her mate. “Beautifully done, but not as perfect as you are, my queen.” She murmured. “How does it feel to have your magic back?”

“It feels amazing, I’ve been without this for 28 years. But you are the best part of what makes me feel so amazing, so alive.” Regina purred sensually. “Shall we take this to our room? I don't want to fall asleep here and have our son walk in on us like this in the morning.” She chuckled.

“Good idea my queen.” They got up and with a wave of Regina’s hand, everything was as it was before they had given in to their desire. The broken furniture was made as new and they had robes on as they ran upstairs. Regina dragged Emma into her room. “What's mine is yours now baby.” She purred, closing the door with a wave of her hand and locking it.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse has broken!!! Chaos!!! Confrontations... Afterwards... Family time

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Time for more drama and action before our ladies and their son have some family time. :) This is the chapter Rumplestiltskin shows up in…

\-------------------------

A disturbance happening outside the following morning got everyone’s attention as they moved to look out the window. They could see an angry crowd forming at the front steps of Regina’s home. Emma shared a look with her mother who had this truly wicked smile on her face as she looked at the newly mated pair. 

Maleficent chuckled. “What did you expect after all that action you two had going last night?”

Regina smiled evilly. “Well I knew that was bound to happen. They're not expecting me to be able to do this.” She formed a fireball in the palm of her hand.

Henry’s eyes widened. “You got your magic back!”

“She sure did.” Emma smiled, moving to Regina’s side and kissing her deeply. “We will take care of this, the three of us.” She murmured. 

Maleficent smiled as she joined them. “Of course we will, darling. We're a family now.”

They heard Dr. Whale screaming for Regina’s blood and the crowd agreeing with him. They talked about all the things they wanted to do to make Regina pay for her crimes against them.

Regina chuckled darkly as they heard everything the crowd was saying. “Time to meet the mob.” She strode to her front door with both Emma and Maleficent at her heels. She opened the door the normal way, wanting to surprise everyone. “What is the meaning of this? You come here screaming for my blood like the animals you are while my son has to hear everything you say?” Her eyes flashed angrily.

“You cursed us you witch!!! You must die!!!” The crowd was getting upset again.

Emma moved to Regina’s side. “Nobody is going to lay a hand on Regina!”

Mary Margaret stepped up. “Emma! She cursed us. She took us from our land and brought us here! She needs to be punished.”

Maleficent stepped forward. “Of course you would say that, Snow White.” Her voice was full of venom as she stared menacingly at the woman responsible for what happened to her daughters.

“She’s Snow White?” Emma turned to look at the woman with a cold look in her eyes. “You're judging Regina? What makes you better than her?” You bitch!!! She thought to herself, wanting nothing more than to strangle her. Her hackles rose.

“She's evil! You have no idea what she's capable of! The things she has done…” She then looked at Maleficent. “And you! You are even worse. You’re a monster!”

Regina had enough she smirked evilly. “You want evil? I’ll give you evil.” A fireball appeared in her hand as people jumped back in fear.

“She has her magic! How the hell did that happen?! We're doomed!” The people were scared. The other magic users in town were wondering why they didn't get their powers back when Regina clearly did. Mother Superior and the other nuns who were fairies in the Enchanted Forest were glaring at Regina, hating how helpless they felt.

Maleficent smirked, feeling the itch to allow her dragon out. “You know, I haven't forgotten what you and your…”

“Snow?” A man's voice called out in the back of the crowd.

Mary Margaret gasped when she recognized the voice as her husband’s. “Charming?” She turned to see the crowd making a path for them to be reunited. 

After they hugged and kissed, David took in the faces of those who were there. He glared at Regina. “You! Your soldiers attacked me!” That was the last memory he’d had before he woke up in this strange land. He also noticed Maleficent there. “What have I missed?” He asked as he looked at his wife. 

Mary Margaret smiled. “It's been 28 years. The curse has been broken.” At this realization, they gasped. “Where's our daughter? She was supposed to break the curse!” They smiled as they looked around, trying to find their daughter, thinking their daughter was responsible for breaking the curse.

Regina laughed deliciously when she heard what they said. “Well I hate to burst your bubble. The reason this curse broke is because I found my True Love. Can you imagine?” She smirked as she turned to look at Emma who moved closer to her.

Emma had a wicked smile on her face as she kissed Regina in front of everyone, pulling her closer as she growled softly, her eyes dark.

“No!!! Impossible!!! Villains don't have happy endings!” The people clamoured. “She probably put a spell on her!”

Emma chuckled. “Say what you like. But none of you know who I am.” She held Regina in her arms in a loving way. “I worship the very ground Regina walks on. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. You say I don't know this beautiful woman. But I do. You call her a villain. But you do not know her the way I do. I love her the way she is, Evil Queen or not. I wouldn't ask her to change her ways. She's my Queen, now and always.”

Regina’s eyes grew dark with desire, loving what Emma was saying about her. She knew there was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for her. She was irrevocably in love with Emma Swan. She smiled wickedly as she kissed her wife passionately.

“She has you under a spell! You were not here when she did all those things to us! You… You…” Snow gasped. “Can it be? Is it possible? Could you be our daughter? Then we must get you away from that evil witch!” She hated the way Regina was kissing Emma like that and it left a very foul taste in her mouth.

Maleficent laughed then. “You think she's your daughter? Oh Snow. Remember when you stole my babies? That day you held my babies in your arms as I begged you mother to mother not to do it? I begged for mercy and you called me a monster. You called my babies monsters too. Remember that? Well. I got one of my daughters back. And you two are going to pay for what you did.”

“Is that a threat?” David asked, moving in front of Snow, wanting to protect his wife from the evil dragon.

Maleficent chuckled darkly and growled. “It's not a threat. It's a promise.” Her eyes glowed as she began to transform. 

The crowd screamed as they backed up, trying to get out of the way.

Emma smiled in awe of what her mother was doing. She was getting a kick out of it. And then her mother finished transforming into a beautiful black dragon with a purple belly and purple wings. “Oh mother, you're so beautiful!” It made her so proud to be her daughter.

Regina grinned, loving the look in Emma’s eyes. “Now you see what I was talking about.”

Maleficent moved closer to her daughter, nuzzling into Emma’s hands and arms before she turned to look at the people who were panicking around her. 

Snow disagreed with Maleficent. “I saw Emma in a dream. She looked like her.” She pointed at Emma. “So I know she has to be our daughter. You think you can scare me with these people around?”

Maleficent laughed throatily and spoke gutturally in her draconian form. “The people are afraid. You think they will help you?”

Emma stepped up after kissing Regina again. “I am not your daughter! If I was, would I be able to do this?” Her eyes glowed neon green like her mother’s were, as she changed into a black and crimson dragon and stood by her mother’s side, they snuggled.

Maleficent finally got to see her baby girl as a dragon for the first time. “Oh Emma, you are so beautiful. So perfect. I love you so much!” 

Everyone could see clearly that they were indeed mother and daughter. There was no mistaking it. The people began to leave, not wanting to stick around in harm's way especially since there were two mighty dragons in their midst.

Maleficent looked at Emma, “I can't wait to see your sister when you bring her home.”

Emma smiled knowingly, “And I will tomorrow.” She promised as she smiled darkly, wanting so much to torch the Charmings with her fiery breath. But she knew, like her mother, they needed to suffer first for what they did to their family.

David pushed Snow behind him as they began backing up. David grabbed a pair of garden shears, prepared to use it against the dragons.

Henry ran outside and looked at Mary Margaret and David, having seen what they were trying to do. “Please leave my family alone. I just got my mother back! I just got my grandmother. Regina's my mom too! I know she was the evil Queen, but she's still my mom. If you take them from me, you're the monsters!” It was clear that he had heard everything the people said about his family.

Emma and Maleficent turned back to their human forms and Emma and Regina reached out to Henry and held him in their arms. “We won't let them tear our family apart ever again, I promise Kid.” Emma kissed his head.

“Henry, they still need to be held responsible for what they did to your mother, your aunt, and your grandmother. We will not let it slide. I know what I did to them. But they attacked me today without thinking of the consequences.” She looked at her archenemy. “In all the time you both were here, I could have killed you. I could have put you out of your misery.” She looked at David. “When my soldiers attacked you, you were mortally wounded and I could have let you die. Instead I kept you alive for 28 years. Don't get me wrong, I still very much want to make you two suffer. This isn't over. Get out of here. I want to spend time with MY family.”

“But what about our daughter? Where is she?” The Charmings asked her.

Regina rolled her eyes. “You're asking the wrong person. How would I know? You got rid of your daughter the same way you got rid of Maleficent's daughters.”

Emma glared at the Charmings. “When I bring Lily home, we will take care of what you did to our family. My wife is right, this isn't over.”

Maleficent had a dark smile on her face. “I would love to pick my teeth with your bones. But now isn't the right time.” She looked at Emma and Regina. “I’m going to have a talk with Mr. Gold right now. Have fun darlings.” She hugged Emma and kissed her cheek and did the same with Regina and Henry before she took off.

Regina smiled at her wife and their son. “How shall we start our day?”

Henry grinned. “Can we get ice cream? And then we could go to the movies.”

Emma smiled, “That sounds good to me and then maybe afterwards, we could go for a walk.”

“And feed the ducks?” Regina smiled knowingly. “It's a favorite pastime of Henry and mine.”

Henry lit up at this and grinned. Emma laughed softly. “That sounds perfect.”

###############

Maleficent found Mr. Gold in his shop. “Rumplestiltskin.”

He looked at the dragon with a small smile on his face. “What can I do for you deary?”

“I need to find my daughter, Lily Page.” Maleficent replied.

“And why should I help you?” Rumple replied as he cleaned the counter.

“Because you owe me. I helped you make several curses. You have yet to pay me back. Until you help me, I will not make any more for you.” Maleficent replied darkly. Rumple had not been able to make any of the curses on his own without her help. She had no intention of helping him again.

“Very well.” The dark one nodded as he took out a map and then had Maleficent use a drop of her blood. They watched as her blood made a trail to where Lily was. It led to Lowell, Massachusetts.

“I need her address.” Maleficent replied. 

“I believe Emma will find her for you. You do not need any more help from me.” Rumple smirked.

The dragon scoffed. “After everything I've done for you? That's all you can say?”

Rumplestiltskin gave Maleficent an amused look. “Your daughter has quite a talent for finding people. She will find her sister without any difficulty.”

Maleficent wasn't surprised that Rumple would know that Emma was her daughter. “Fine.” She cleaned any trace of her blood from the map with her magic, not trusting Rumple. She then left in a cloud of dark smoke.

###############

Emma and Regina and their son arrived at the ice cream shop and entered, walking towards the many flavors of ice cream to choose from. Emma then looked at a woman working behind the display counter and gasped when she saw who she was. “What are you doing here Sarah?”

“Hello Emma.” Ingrid/Sarah smiled. “It's been a long time. You've grown to be a very beautiful woman.” She couldn't help u to feel so proud of Emma.

Regina looked at Ingrid. “You know each other? How?” She also wondered why Emma was calling her Sarah instead of Ingrid.

Emma nodded. “This is Sarah, she was my foster mother… a long time ago.”

Ingrid smiled. “Sarah Fisher was a name I used in your world. Here, I go by my real name which is Ingrid.”

“So why the secrecy? Why pretend to be someone you aren't?” Emma asked.

Regina stood up straighter, wondering if Ingrid had bad intentions for her Emma. She moved closer to her wife while she glared at Ingrid. “Yes, what is that all about?”

Ingrid sighed. “I didn't have my own identity when I was in your world so in order to have a job in the foster care service, I had to use a false name, get a false social security card the whole works. I knew about you Emma. I had to find you. I had to help you and I wanted to teach you how to use your magic. I never meant to scare you away.” She moved around the counter and took Emma’s hand into her own. “Remember, I wanted to adopt you? I know you had a rough time moving from foster home to foster home. And Rumplestiltskin told me he had plans for you. I don't trust him. He helped me to find you but he intended to use you for his own purposes.”

“What do you mean? What does Rumple want with Emma?” Regina was surprised to hear of his involvement.

“Yeah what's up with that?” Emma wanted to know.

Ingrid sighed. “He didn't say, just said he has big plans for you. When I found you, he did too. I caught him sneaking around and I tried to fight him so I could protect you. He got away and said that he would wait until you got older before he got you to do his bidding. He said your powers would continue to grow, the older you got. That once you became an adult, even though you were immortal, your powers would not stop growing. I tried to teach you and to protect you.” She smiled at Henry, having seen him multiple times with Regina in the past. “You want the usual?” When Henry nodded, she got him his ice cream and then looked at Regina and Emma. “How do you know each other?”

Emma was still reeling from the information Ingrid shared with her regarding the fact that Rumplestiltskin had plans for her. It only made her have more questions about his intent toward her. She then shared a look with Regina and smiled, letting her wife answer first.

Regina smiled. “We share a son. Emma is Henry’s biological mother. I adopted Henry when he was a baby. We just met a few days ago.”

Emma smiled. “We did more than just meet.” She chuckled. She smiled when Ingrid gave her her favorite ice cream. “You remembered.” She shared a look with Regina who also got her ice cream. “Regina is my wife.”

Ingrid smiled. “Well congratulations. The ice cream is on the house. You have a very handsome young man right there. Please don't be a stranger and please come and visit anytime you want to. Did you ever find a family to be with Emma?” She asked.

Emma shook her head. “No, not in that world. They were never able to handle me. But when my son found me and brought me here, I found my birth mother thanks to my wife. Tomorrow I will find my sister and bring her home.” Emma smiled.

“You have a sister? How?” Ingrid asked.

Emma chuckled. Was Ingrid ready to hear her story? “Do you really want to know?”

Ingrid nodded but moved to turn the sign from open to closed before they moved to the table and chairs. “Please, have a seat and tell me everything.”

Regina smiled, “It will give us time to finish our ice cream.”

Emma smiled as she nodded, “Alright. You were right about me having growing powers. I’ve had powers since I was a baby, and I know my sister has as well. We are twins. Not in the identical way. However, we shared an egg and we were hatched from one.” She watched Ingrid’s reaction to this.

“Hatched? What do you mean? Like a bird?” She asked.

Emma laughed softly. “No, dragons.” She shared a look with a smirking Regina.

Ingrid’s eyes widened. “So your parents…”

“I don’t know yet about my father. But Maleficent is my mother. She actually never gave us up. We were stolen from her, by none other than the Charmings.” Emma said their name with disgust. “Somehow we were sucked into a portal after they infused us with their daughter’s darkness. I still don't know how I got separated from my sister. But I am sure we will find out soon enough.”

Ingrid was dismayed by what she was hearing.

###############

Maleficent was fuming mad as she paced back and forth near the caves. She had a lot to think about. Ever since she lost her daughters and regained one, she thought back to the day they had been taken from her. Soon, a realization hit her hard. She remembered who else was there the day the Charmings stole her girls. Cruella and Ursula. They had vanished with the egg holding her daughters. They had lied to her and told her that they had died, that they had not survived falling through the portal. She growled, feeling rage building up inside her. She knew exactly where they were and being a master of portals, she went to confront them. As soon as she found them, she screamed at them. “YOU LIED TO ME!!!”

Ursula rolled her eyes. “What did we lie about?”

Cruella smirked at Maleficent. “How did you find out?”

Maleficent growled at them. “Because my daughter Emma is back and she has knowledge that her sister is alive. What in the name of all that’s evil did you do?” She glared at them.

Cruella looked nervous. “We um… We took the girls and went our separate ways, leaving the girls with different people. We had to find them a place to live. They didn't want to raise two babies together.”

Ursula shrugged. “At least they are okay. Nothing to worry about.”

Maleficent slammed the hilt of her scepter and magic reached out and bound Ursula and Cruella.

“Wh..what are you doing?!” They exclaimed as they tried to fight the grip of her magic.

“Taking you two with me to Storybrooke. We will decide your fate there.” Maleficent had an evil smile on her face as they disappeared in dark smoke and appeared back in Storybrooke.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Ingrid and catching up with her, Emma and Regina realize something else is at work there... Before they can find out, Mal calls them. Emma meets Cruella and Ursula, finding out some things... Emma tells her mother about Ingrid. Turns out she knows who she is.

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 11

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. More trouble ahead! How will Emma deal with knowing Cruella and Ursula were responsible for keeping her separated from her sister? How will Maleficent handle the news about the hand Rumple played? How will she handle meeting Ingrid? There is a mystery or two that needs to be solved.

\------------------------

Ingrid was surprised by everything Emma shared with her. “I do hope you find out soon. It's not right what happened to you, your mother and sister. But at least you have a family now.” She smiled at her. She was glad Emma had finally found what she was looking for.

“Yeah, thanks.” Emma smiled as they finished eating their ice cream. “It was really good to see you again. We will see you around.” It was a nice surprise running into her after all these years. It was funny how things happened and here they were in Storybrooke of all places.

“It's nice to meet the woman who was nice to my Emma when she needed someone like you in her life.” Regina smiled. After hearing Emma’s story and finally meeting someone who had known her when she was a teenager, it offered a nice glimpse into Emma’s life. So it was a nice surprise.

“Bye Ingrid, thanks for the ice cream.” Henry thanked her.

“Come back again, you hear?” Ingrid chuckled. “Maybe next time when you have your sister or mother with you, I would love to meet them.” She hoped she would see them again soon. She had not wanted to reveal too much yet to Emma and had wanted to save it for another time. One where they would have more time to talk about things like that.

Emma smiled and nodded in agreement, “That can be arranged.” They said their goodbyes before they left.

Regina smiled as they walked with Henry. They went to see a movie and then afterwards, Emma and Regina were holding hands as they went to the lake and fed the ducks there. Regina looked at Emma. “Speaking of Ingrid, I am so glad you at least had someone who cared about you. Even if it was for a short time.”

Emma nodded, deep in thought. “It was nice to be accepted by someone when no one else would accept me as I am. But because of all the many years of rejection and fear I grew up with, I felt like life with Sarah… Ingrid was too good to be true. I was afraid if I showed her exactly what I was capable of… If I had allowed myself to let go and trust her, then I would lose control and give in to the beast inside, then she would be hurt and would kick me out. I didn't want to get my hopes up and have it all crushed… I didn't want to lose her even though that happened.” She sighed. “She tried to get me to use my powers. But I was afraid. I wasn't ready and I was already starting to develop feelings for her. Feelings I never had for any of my other foster parents. So I just ran.” She admitted. “It was just too good to be true.” She whispered.

Regina smiled and hugged her wife tightly. “But how? She says Rumplestiltskin helped her to find you. But why was she looking for you? She didn't really explain that to us. I'm glad she was good to you. Maybe that mystery will be cleared soon. I wonder what caused her to search you out.” She shook her head. “I'm sorry, I don't want to turn this into something that might not be an issue.”

Emma looked at her wife, realizing she had a good point. “No, that's a very good question. I’d like to know the answer to that. Maybe I will ask Ingrid the next time I see her. I do believe things happen for a reason. There must have been a reason Ingrid and I crossed paths. And she did try to protect me from Rumplestiltskin.”

Her wife smiled. “Well then, we probably have nothing to worry about.” They continued walking. “That is unless Rumple knew something about you, Emma that Ingrid didn't.”

Suddenly, Emma stopped. Before she could respond to what her wife said, she could feel her mother needing her, calling to her. She looked at Regina and Henry. “We need to go, mom is calling me. Something's happened…” They left in smoke, heading where Emma knew her mother was. When they arrived, Maleficent had two other people tied up and she was pacing back and forth angrily. She was clearly in a foul mood. “Mother?”

Maleficent turned when she saw her daughter there. She saw that Henry was there as well and that fact alone, caused Mal to calm down slightly. “Emma!” She began telling her about what happened. How she went to see Rumplestiltskin and how she remembered who else was there when Emma and Lily were born. She glared darkly at the duo.

Cruella scoffed. “Snow White blew sleeping powder on us!!! You can't hold that against us.”

“What she said.” Ursula agreed. She tried to use her tentacles to loosen the binds.

Maleficent sneered. “You're bound by magic. You think I would have made it easy for you to escape?”

“Mom, is this about Rumple? Are you mad because…” Emma asked.

“No! Those two were with you and Lily when the portal sucked you in. They lied to me! Told me that you both died and didn't survive the portal. And then when Regina locked me under the library. I spent 28 years believing I’d lost you both for good!” Maleficent was clearly pissed off at this.

Emma moved to her mother and enveloped her into her arms, hugging her tightly. “But you didn't mother. I'm here. We're getting Lily back tomorrow remember?” She then turned to look at Cruella and Ursula. “So… You're the reason my sister and I didn't grow up together. You separated us.” Her gaze was hard and cold. “Why didn't you tell my mother the truth? She trusted you to protect her when she gave birth. She trusted you to protect me and my sister. You failed.”

“Because what could we do? Yes! We failed when Snow and her idiot blew that powder on us. We failed when we found them with the Apprentice and they’d already put the darkness in you and your sister, we tried to get you back from them. Before we could do anything, Snow pushed us in!!! So yes! We failed!!!” Cruella spat angrily. She knew they messed up and hated herself for failing them.

Ursula added. “We tried to get you to stay together but they wouldn't accept you together. We couldn't get back home with two babies. We had to leave you behind. We knew very well what your mother is capable of so yes we lied.” She looked at Maleficent. “You think we like knowing we failed when you needed us Mal? We didn't know how to begin to explain to you what really happened. We hated it that we were bested by Snow and her idiot when we were supposed to be able to handle them. They had help, obviously.”

Maleficent looked at them, still angry over what happened. “You still should have told me the truth. I would have tried to get my girls back. I know how to use portals. I trusted you and you lied.”

Emma sighed. “I don't blame my mother for being pissed off at you two. Hell I’m pissed too. If my sister were dead, I would kill you both. But she's not so.” Emma looked at her mother. “At least they made sure we were taken in. That we had roofs over our heads. That's better than the alternative. Because if that didn't happen, I know you would have destroyed them.” 

“Thank you Emma.” Cruella smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Don't thank me yet. You two aren't in the clear. I still need to get my sister and bring her home. As for you two, it's up to my mother how she wants to deal with you.” She looked at her mother. “Did you find out anything from Rumple?”

Maleficent had a dark smile on her face. “I found out the name of the city she's living in. Lowell, Massachusetts? Do you know where that is?”

Emma gasped in surprise. “That's 30 minutes from where I was living in Boston. You're telling me that my sister was living so close to where I was?”

“I wouldn't know. I'm not familiar with the area.” Maleficent replied also surprised. She then looked at Cruella and Ursula and released them. “You may go. But I will be watching you.” She promised.

The duo apologized again, nodded and left, relieved to be set free.

Maleficent joined Emma. “At least Rumple helped me find your sister's location. But that was all he was willing to do.”

Emma nodded. “We’ll start there. But I don't trust him. Not after what Ingrid told us…”

Maleficent frowned. “Ingrid? What did she tell you? The name sounds a bit familiar.”

“You’ve heard of her?” Regina asked, surprised. 

Emma turned to look at her mother. “How do you know her?” She was stunned.

Maleficent replied. “Just tell me what she told you. Maybe once you do, I will figure it out out why she seems familiar.”

Emma nodded as she repeated everything Ingrid said to her and told her about how she knew her as Sarah Fisher and that she'd been her foster mother. She told her everything.

“And we wondered how and why Rumplestiltskin would help Ingrid find Emma in the first place. It seemed like something drew her to Emma for some reason. Why would Rumple want Ingrid to find Emma?” Regina asked.

Maleficent was stunned. “She was your foster mother?” She then recalled what Emma had showed her in her memories when Emma shared her memories with her.

Emma nodded. “Yes she was. And she was the only one out of all the others I have had, that was good to me. She protected me. Apparently Rumple tried to get his hands on me when I was with her, but she fought him off and he backed off and told her that he would wait until I was all grown up before he would try again.”

Maleficent growled. “What in all that is evil does that imp want with you Emma? Why hasn't he gone after your sister too?”

Emma shrugged. “I don't know. But Ingrid mentioned that Rumple wants me to go dark for some reason. Do you know who Ingrid is? Have you figured out why she came to find me?”

Maleficent sighed. “I have an idea. But I need to meet this Ingrid just to be sure. Where were you when you ran into her?”

“The ice cream shop downtown. She runs it.” Regina replied. “She's also known as the Snow Queen.”

Maleficent's eyes grew wide as she gasped at the realization of who she is. Or at least who she knew her as. She turned to look at Emma.

Emma watched her mother’s reaction with interest. “You know who she is don't you?”

“Yes Emma, except I know her by a different name.” Maleficent replied.

“Just how many names does she have?” Emma was surprised.

Maleficent smiled. “Quite a few names. The Snow Queen happens to be one. But that's not all she is known for. She knows how to survive and to change things up. She’s also a shapeshifter.”

Emma was surprised at this. “And how do you know her? How did you meet?”

Maleficent chuckled. “Do you want the long version or the short version?” Her eyes twinkled.

Regina watched the way Maleficent was reacting and could see there was more to this Ingrid.

Emma sat down on a boulder. “If it has anything to do with why she wanted to find me… maybe you’d better tell me the whole story.”

Maleficent chuckled and nodded. “Alright, get comfortable, this might take a while…” She smirked as she prepared to tell them a story. But before she did, she thought about Lily. “Ingrid is not just a Snow Queen. She is so much more than that. She’s an elemental deity. And she is a shapeshifter. She can shapeshift into anything she wants to. I wonder something Emma. You are a dragon like me. Yet however did you come up with Swan for your last name?” She asked.

Emma frowned as she thought about it. “I remembered hearing a story about Brigid and Isis as she was also called in another guise. About how she was the goddess of death and rebirth, a fertility goddess. The light of the moon and the dark of the moon. Shapeshifting as a white or black swan depending on her mood. Also a wolf or serpent. Another guise of the Morrigan a dark goddess. There was also mention of swans also representing the feminine side as well as the masculine side. That's just a small part of the story. I know there's more to it… Something like that, why do you ask?”

Maleficent smiled and nodded. “Do you remember who shared that story with you Emma?”

Emma’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she thought about it. “Sarah… Ingrid. She told me.”


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma realizes who Ingrid really is. They make plans to find out for sure. Emma spends time with her mother before she and Regina goes on the roadtrip to find Lily while Mal goes and visits with Ingrid to see if she can make her remember. Emma finds Lily...

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 12

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Whoa… The mystery deepens!!! What does Maleficent know about Ingrid?

\------------------------

Regina was floored. “What does that have to do with anything? What am I missing?” She asked, confused and at the same time, intrigued.

Maleficent smiled mysteriously. “She can shapeshift into anything she wants to. Rumplestiltskin thinks he is invincible. But he isn't. That's how Ingrid was able to protect Emma. Ingrid is more than just an immortal. She is also a Goddess. That explains why she was able to defend you when you were a teenager. The swan happens to be sacred to her. I believe when she shared that story with you, it affected you deeply. That is why subconsciously you made it a part of who you are. Essentially it's a part of you.” She explained. “You just didn't know it at the time.

“What are you saying, Mom? I mean, you keep saying she is a shapeshifter. Just how well do you know Ingrid or whatever name you know her as? You said she is an elemental deity. I know snow and ice is her forte…” Emma replied.

Maleficent smiled. “When I said Elemental, I meant every element there is. She is not just aligned with snow or ice. She chooses to use whatever element she wants to use, depending on her mood. I would like to talk with her soon. If she is who I think she is, then it makes sense why she would be drawn to you Emma. I don't know if Rumple shared anything with her about your sister. Maybe we should see her and find out more about what she does know. Because chances are… She could have been the dragon I made love with. The one who conceived you two with me.”

Emma was stunned by this revelation. Ingrid could be their other parent? “How wouldn't you know? If you are not 100% sure?”

“Because when we were lovers, I knew her by another name. Goddesses are known to have many names based on other cultures. I do know that you both were created out of love. And then she disappeared. I don't know why she left. After the night you and your sister were conceived, I never saw her again. I don't know what really happened. But hopefully soon we will find out what exactly happened to cause us to be separated. I do know I wanted you both so very much.” Maleficent admitted as she reached out and caressed Emma’s cheek.

“She was your true love wasn't she?” Regina asked.

Maleficent nodded. “Yes. I don't know. Maybe. I always knew there was more to her when our paths crossed. We were together for only two weeks. But when she disappeared, I searched for her. I knew then that she’d left my realm. She’d vanished without a trace yet there was magic involved in her disappearance. I tried to find her with my magic. I failed.”

“Because she was sent to the same world that Lily and I were sent to.” Emma figured it out. “Your magic couldn't reach out that far. Could it? Because it was a land without magic. And because Lily and I grew up there, our magic together kept us close enough to have our powers grow with us. Being twins probably worked in our favor.” It seemed to make sense that way. “And for some reason, Ingrid knew where to find me. I don't know how much she is aware of me or even Lily for the matter. Ingrid did tell us that Rumplestiltskin helped her to find me. I have to wonder how much he told Her about me.”

Regina nodded. “It makes me wonder why he is so invested in Emma. Why is he so interested in what happens to her?”

“I intend to find out. I think once you bring your sister home, we need to confront Rumple. I will not rest until I get to the bottom of this. Maybe I will pay a visit to Ingrid just to see if she remembers who I am or what happened between us.” Maleficent replied. She had a very dark look in her eyes.

Emma mirrored her mother's emotions and feelings. She knew that if she found out if he was responsible for whatever else happened to her family, she would want to destroy him herself. “If Rumple is responsible for this… I… I want to…” Destroy him completely. She let the words hang, not finishing the sentence. Her thoughts toward Rumple were very dark.

Regina sensed a certain darkness growing inside Emma. She could feel her rage but it was a calm sort of rage. She looked at her old friend and could see why. Both dragons were clearly reflecting on each other. Perfectly in tune with each other and Regina couldn't blame them for feeling that way.

Maleficent moved to Emma and hugged her tightly. “I know baby. So do I.” She looked over at Regina and Henry. “Let's go home. Maybe Emma and I should go hunting as soon as Henry goes to bed. We need this time together, just the two of us.”

Emma nodded in agreement with her mother. “I want that.”

Regina understood as they went home in a cloud of smoke. Once they arrived there, Maleficent and Emma said their goodnights to Henry and Emma kissed Regina.

“Have fun hunting.” Regina smiled knowingly as she kissed Emma deeply. “I’ll be waiting for you, Em-ma.” She winked at her as she gave her a silent promise of what they would do when she returned from her hunt.

Soon, mother and daughter took to the skies and hunted some big game in order to sate themselves. It was a very freeing experience to be in dragon form and spend time together, bonding even more, communicating telepathically. Maleficent shared some things with Emma about her heritage and spoke about what else she was looking forward to doing once Lily came home to them. They talked about their hopes and dreams and they made plans together. Once they had their fill, they headed back to the mansion.

Emma found Regina in bed reading a novel. She smiled as she took her clothes off and joined her in bed, pulling Regina close into her arms as she kissed her deeply and passionately. The mayor smiled knowingly as they proceeded to make love before they went to bed.

###############

Morning arrived and they ate their breakfast and got ready for their trip. Emma was very much looking forward to seeing Lily again. She hugged her mother and kissed her cheek before doing the same with Henry. After Regina finished saying her goodbyes, they left.

Regina smiled at her wife, taking her free hand into her own. “I cannot wait to meet your sister. And then we can take care of things when we get back.” She was looking forward to seeing everyone who hurt them get what was coming to them.

Emma nodded, a dark smirk on her face. “None of them will know what hit them.” She promised.

###############

Maleficent smiled at her grandson. “Let's go see if that ice cream shop is open yet. I want to say hello to Ingrid.”

Henry grinned in agreement. “You think she will remember you? She seems very nice.”

Maleficent chuckled. “Oh she can be many many things. She probably reserves her niceness for family though.” She winked. “Since she already considers Emma as family, you have nothing to worry about.”

Soon, they arrived at their destination. Henry went in first, followed by Maleficent. She saw Ingrid there and smiled at the other blonde. “Hello there. My grandson and I would like to…”

Ingrid gave a start. She didn't normally get customers that early so soon after breakfast. She recognized Henry right away. ”Hello Henry…” She smiled. She then locked eyes with Maleficent. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. There was something very familiar about the other blonde there, like she had seen her somewhere before. She saw bits and pieces of memories flashing by as she tried to place where she'd seen this blonde. Those bits of her memories were more like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. “Hi… Umm have I seen you before?”

Maleficent frowned. “Yes you have. Don't you remember? What is the last thing you do remember darling?” She asked. 

Ingrid frowned. “When? I mean… Yesterday? Is there something you want me to recall?”

“How about we order some ice cream and then we can talk about that.” The dragon suggested with a smile.

Henry grinned. “She's my grandma.” 

Ingrid got Henry his favorite ice cream and then looked at the woman. “Oh then you must be Emma’s mother. She was telling me about you yesterday.” She smiled as she proceeded to get ice cream for her as well.

Maleficent chuckled when Ingrid handed her some ice cream. “I didn't even tell you which ice cream I liked. Yes, Emma is my daughter.”

“Oh I'm sorry, you just seemed like a rocky road kind of lady.” Ingrid chuckled. “Did you prefer something else?”

Maleficent shook her head. “No, not really. So, you were Emma’s foster mother?” She decided to start the conversation in a more comfortable way so not to spook her just yet. She wanted Ingrid to trust her enough to open herself up to her.

Ingrid moved to join them as she sat down. She smiled fondly at the memories of the time she shared with Emma. She nodded. “Yes I was for a short time. I really loved being her foster mom and I did plan to adopt her. But she ran away before that happened. I'm afraid I spooked her. I never meant to scare her off. I blame all those other foster families she'd had before she came to me.”

Maleficent hummed. “And how did you first hear about Emma?” She finally asked the most important question.

###############

On their way to Lowell, Massachusetts, Emma and Regina made a few stops before arriving at Lily’s apartment complex. Once they arrived, they moved inside and ran into someone who turned out to be Lily’s old landlord. When Emma asked where her sister was, the guy gave her a very bad attitude.

“She owes me! That bitch! I offered to let her pay…” He grabbed himself, signaling how he had proposed to let her ‘pay’.

“She's my sister you fucking pervert!!!” Emma saw red as she attacked the bastard. Her dragon came out half way as she tore into him, ripping him into shreds with her talons. She kept at it until she felt Regina wrap her arms around her waist.

“Emma… Emma… It's over, he’s dead.” Regina replied in a soothing voice.

Emma gave a start when her vision cleared and she calmed down from Regina’s touch. She leaned back against her and then noticed how much blood there was. Not just on her hands, but on her face. She could taste him. She had really tore into him. He was beyond recognition. She stared in surprise, his blood dripping from her sharpened teeth and from her talons. She turned to look at Regina. Her wife didn't seem bothered by what she'd done. “Regina?” Her voice sounded guttural as she panted from the adrenaline still pumping through her.

“He deserved it. Em-ma, you had every right to defend your sister's honor. You're a dragon. It's a part of your nature. This is what dragons do.” She assured Emma. “Come on, dragon of mine… We need to destroy the evidence.” She smiled sensually.

Emma grinned as she knew what to do. She turned into a dragon completely and torched his body with her fiery breath. She burned away all the traces of him before she changed back and they ran outside. When she got in the car, she changed into clean clothes. 

Regina grinned wickedly and pulled Emma closer so she could kiss her. “You turned me on Miss Swan. That was hot.” She purred sensually as she allowed her hand to caress her thigh.

Emma chuckled throatily. “Now I know what lights your fire. Madam Mayor.” She smirked, smelling her Queen’s arousal as they proceeded to have a quickie before they got back on the road. They drove for a little while when suddenly, a wolf was standing in the middle of the road ahead of them. Emma swerved to avoid hitting it, only to hear the tire pop and she had to pull over. She cursed and got out, noticing there was a flat tire. “I will take care of this. There's a gas station and diner not too far from here…” Regina nodded and kissed Emma before she left.

After replacing the tire and getting more gas, Emma found Regina at the diner. She smiled as she sat down when a waitress was pouring them some coffee. Emma was about to say something to Regina when she noticed a very familiar birthmark on a wrist. She gasped, her eyes widened as she looked at the waitress there who stilled upon hearing Emma’s gasp. “Lily?”

The waitress’ hand shook as she looked at the blonde. “Um…”

Emma reached out and touched Lily’s arm. “It's me. Emma…” She saw Lily try to move away. “Please don't walk away…” She stood up and took a hold of her shoulder. “I'm so sorry for turning my back on you all these years ago. Had I known who you were… I would have taken you and run. You're my sister Lily.”

Lily huffed. “I'm your sister? You were supposed to be my best friend. We promised to be forever friends. I know I lied to you. I messed things up for you. With you in my life, things were better for me. Without you everything went to hell.” Her eyes flashed with anger, sadness and pain.

“I'm sorry Lily. I guess we both were in a very bad place in our lives. But I never ever stopped thinking about you, about us. This connection between us is real. As real as the blood we share. You ARE my sister. I miss you. And I want to make things right between us. I love you Lily. I found our mama.”

Lily’s eyes watered as she saw the truth and the remorse in Emma's eyes. “I miss you too Emma! You really are my sister?”

Emma nodded. “Yes, Lily, that birthmark you have? I have one too. But mine is the crescent moon.” She showed her where she had it. 

The minute Emma showed her the birthmark, Lily threw her arms around her neck and hugged her sister tightly. This was the proof she needed since the Apprentice shared with her information about Lily's family and about her sister. The prophecy of twin sisters bearing the moon and the star birthmarks. The minute she held Emma in her arms, she felt magic moving between them, forming the magical bond between twin sisters, strengthening now that they had finally been reunited. This magical bond was extremely powerful and would lead to the prophecy coming to fruition.

Emma was surprised by the magic enveloping them. The three of them being magical people could feel it and see it, but no one else could. “Please come home with us, Lily. Mom wants to meet you. And so does your nephew.” She grinned.

Lily gasped. “You have a kid? You need to tell me everything… Our mother… What's her name?” Her eyes twinkled. She already knew who she was but wanted to hear her sister say it. It would make everything more real for her.

Emma nodded. “I do. My son is Henry, I share him with my wife. This is Regina. And as for our mother, she’s Maleficent.” Emma grinned wickedly.

Lily laughed. “Oh I missed you Emma!” She hugged her again. “Hang on…” She went to take her apron off and nametag and told her boss she was quitting. Then she got her purse and joined them. “Let's get out of here.” She was more than ready to join them and move to Storybrooke with them. She looked at Regina and smiled before she looked at her sister. “So you and the Evil Queen?” She smirked.

Regina looked at Lily and smiled. “You’ve heard of me?”

“I have yes.” Lily nodded and chuckled, then proceeded to tell them about everything the Apprentice told her about their family and the fairy tale characters. She told them about everything she learned about the Charmings and the part they played in them being separated from their mother.

###############

Ingrid looked at Maleficent. “Rumplestiltskin. All I know is that he led me to Emma. He helped me to get into her world and some things are sketchy but he made me forget some things. I don't remember everything. But what I do remember is this connection I felt with Emma. I just knew I had to find her. She was very hard to find. But I knew enough about the foster system to track her. And when I found her, Rumple found us. He said he had plans for her. He wants her to go dark and he said something about it not being the right time. He would come back for her again when her powers got stronger. I fought him and stopped him from laying a hand on her. He left. Next thing I know… I tried to teach Emma magic. She already had it… But I was trying to teach her how to protect herself. Next thing I know she ran away and Rumple was very angry with me. I blacked out and then it felt like someone messed with my memory. Everything is in fragments like a jigsaw puzzle. I came here knowing that Emma would eventually come here. But I was surprised to learn more about Emma… Like the fact she has a son in Henry and that she found you. But there seems to be something I should know about you. I'm not sure what it is yet.” She frowned.

Maleficent put her hand on top of Ingrid's. “That's because we do know each other. There is a very good reason why you feel connected to Emma. You should feel the same way for Lily too.”

Ingrid frowned. “Lily… That's Emma's sister. She showed me a video once of the two of them together as kids. I remember feeling like I wanted to find out where she was too. I saw remorse in Emma’s eyes when she spoke of her. And when I tried to adopt Emma, I wanted to find a way to get the girls back together. I don't remember why though. Because after Emma ran, and Rumplestiltskin came, everything got very fuzzy for me.”


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Maleficent talks with Ingrid, Emma and Regina catch Lily up on everything while Lily shares more information with them. They return to Storybrook and reunite with both Maleficent and Ingrid. Ingrid then remembers she had another baby...

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 13

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

\------------------------

Emma smirked wickedly at her sister, “Yes, me and my Evil Queen.” She winked at her before she looked over at Regina who also had a wicked smile on her face their hands were entwined. They then started listening to what Lily had to share with them.

Maleficent nodded at Ingrid. “Did Emma tell you what we are?” She asked.

Ingrid nodded. “Yes she did. She mentioned that you were dragons. That she and her sister hatched from an egg?”

Maleficent smiled and nodded. “Yes. And dragons use telepathy to communicate. We can channel our thoughts and feelings. We can also share memories and dreams. Do you trust me Ingrid?”

The other woman smiled. “You're Emma's mother. Of course I would trust you. Why do you ask?”

“Because we have history together, the two of us. I want to help you to remember, to get your memories back. Will you let me do that for you, Ingrid?” Maleficent asked. “I will be able to reach inside and get at the suppressed memories you may have locked inside too.” She informed her.

Ingrid gasped. “You can do that? It would be so nice not to feel off and fuzzy anymore. I want to remember everything.” She was eager to get her memories back.

Maleficent smiled as she pulled Ingrid closer. “Then, let's do this. I promise it won't hurt you at all. You might get dizzy, but I won't let you go until everything is as it should be. All you have to do is let me in. Open your mind to me and I will take care of you darling.” She murmured as she brought their foreheads together. “Just relax and let go. I’ve got you.”

Ingrid relaxed and allowed Maleficent to hold her as she felt the dragon’s power take over her mind, moving inside and begin restoring her memories.

###############

After Emma and Regina listened to everything that Lily shared with them about what the Apprentice revealed to her. They got a better understanding of what happened. Emma confirmed most of what Lily had said to be true, having heard most of it from their mother. But then there were other parts that were new to her. Emma’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait… Hold on Lily, he said what about our other parent?” She decided to pull over so she could pay better attention to what her sister was saying.

Lily looked at her sister. “After Rumplestiltskin kidnapped her, he not only took her memories, he also took another child from her. He messed with their memories and altered events. Our mom also got her with child. We have another sister.”

Emma’s jaw dropped in shock. “WHAT?! What the hell has that bastard been doing to our family?!” She was stunned by the turn of events. “What the hell was he planning on doing with all this?”

Regina was surprised. “Well, I do know that Rumple has been known to make deals when it comes to taking babies. We need to find out what happened to your sister. Is that the only other sibling we need to be aware of?” She asked.

Lily sighed as she shook her head. “The Apprentice could only tell me so much before the bus dropped me off. He said he was on borrowed time and if he stayed any longer, he would lose whatever magic he used up to tell me what he did. I wouldn't be surprised if there was more to this story. But he did say our other parent was a goddess, a shapeshifter, and many other things. Rumple messed with her memories because he knew Ingrid could put a stop to what his mother, the black fairy has been doing when it comes with dealing with children. I'm not entirely sure what they've been doing. But we need to find out.”

Emma cursed under her breath. “I can't wait to get my hands on that damn Rumplestiltskin. He will pay for what he did.” She promised as she got the car moving again.

Soon, they arrived back to Storybrooke and crossed the line. Emma smiled when she saw that Lily was affected by the magic there. “Feels good doesn't it?” She smirked knowingly.

Regina had called ahead to Maleficent to let her know they were back. After Mal told her where she was, she looked at Emma. “We need to go to the ice cream shop. She's with Ingrid right now.”

Emma nodded, hoping that her mother was able to help Ingrid remember who she was. They parked in front of Any Given Sundae and got out. Emma could see that Maleficent was holding a very upset Ingrid in her arms. Her breath caught when she saw them together like that. She looked over at Lily and took her hand into her own as she felt Regina put her hand on the small of her back as they moved inside together.

Maleficent smiled when she saw Emma there with Lily. Ingrid gasped softly, seeing her daughters there finally together again. “Emma, Lily?” She whispered as she looked at them, tears falling down her cheeks.

Lily moved into Maleficent's arms as Emma moved over to Ingrid and hugged her tightly. “I guess you found out.” She smiled, her eyes misty. “Are you okay? You got your memories back?”

Ingrid nodded. “I did. Oh Emma! I can't believe how close I came to having you in my life. And after you showed me that video of you and Lily, I planned to…” She couldn't finish the sentence as hot fresh tears fell down her cheeks again. She felt Emma wipe them away and smiled at her daughter, love in her eyes.

Maleficent held Lily in her arms, telling her how beautiful she was and how much she loved her. She was so happy to have her family together. Lily looked over at Emma and Ingrid as she moved over to them and hugged Ingrid while Maleficent joined in the group hug.

Lily whispered. “There's something else you two need to know. I know you're upset but… What else do you remember?” She asked Ingrid.

At first, Ingrid was at a loss, trying to remember if she was missing anything else. She gasped as her eyes widened. “My baby! Rumple stole her from me right after I gave birth to her. He’d claimed she was stillborn. But I know that's a lie. Our kind never gives birth to anyone who is afflicted with mortality.” She looked at Maleficent. “The last time we were together, you got me pregnant. We need to find our baby.” She whispered.

Maleficent was stunned by the news. Her eyes grew dark as she realized there was now another reason she hated Rumplestiltskin. She looked at Lily. “What else do you know darling?”

Lily sighed. “What do you know about the Black Fairy?” She asked as she saw Maleficent's eyes glow with fury.

Ingrid gasped. “The Black fairy? Fiona. She's bad news. She kidnaps babies and raise them to mine dark fairy dust. You don't think…?”

Lily shook her head. “I don't think so. However Rumplestiltskin had other plans. He most likely gave her to another family. A Royal family. That was the last thing I found out before the Apprentice left.”

Emma sighed as she looked at their family. “Do you keep track of the Royal families out there? Is there some sort of Royal family member listing?” She wondered if there would be any record of adoption in the Royal families.

Regina nodded. “You're talking about a list of Sovereign Monarchs, a listing of Royal kingdoms. That would be a good place to start. They might have records but then again, they may not. If it was done in secrecy, that is. We do keep track of them since we do have Royal gatherings. Maybe we could send a bulletin asking if anyone's been adopted or suspects they were adopted.” She suggested.

“We could, but we would need to do it under the radar. We don't want Rumple or his mother to catch wind of what we're doing.” Emma added. “At least until we deal with them.” Her eyes were dark. She wanted so badly to take Rumple down herself.

Ingrid smiled knowingly at her daughter. “Let me take care of Fiona. She's only a fairy that was human at one time.” She now knew what to expect, she wasn't going to let anyone get close enough to her again to mess with her memories. She would protect herself better next time.

“We will come up with a way to distract Rumplestiltskin so he won't expect us to retaliate against him so soon.” Maleficent smiled darkly. “Regina and I can help with that and then when Rumplestiltskin has his guard down, Emma will be able to get him where she wants him. Then, she and Lily and both take care of that imp. Afterwards, Regina and I can take care of those Charmings.” She had an evil smile on her face.

Emma laughed. “I love it.” She grinned wickedly.

Lily grinned. “Perfect plan Moms. Count me in.”

Regina nodded. “Yes, indeed.” She smiled darkly as she agreed with their plan. She liked it that they would be able to put a stop to this whole situation. They weren't going to do anything today, but they were setting a plan into motion to make it happen. She looked at Henry and smiled, seeing that he seemed more than ready to get out of there. “Let's go home. I’ll make dinner and we can rest on it and start phase one of our plan in the morning,” she suggested.

Emma smiled. “That sounds perfect love.” She kissed her wife. “Are you making your lasagna?” She asked. She then looked at her sister. “She makes the best lasagna ever.”

Maleficent smiled at Ingrid. “Do you want to join us? Or are you staying to work?” She asked.

Ingrid chuckled. “I could put up a sign saying it's closed due to a family emergency. I want to spend time with our family, and with you.” She murmured. Ever since she gained her memories back, she didn't want to miss out on anything else. So much time had passed and the two of them had missed out on the important milestones in their children's lives. 

Regina smiled knowingly. “I'm sure they will understand. Here, let me do this for you.” She waved her hand and a sign appeared in the window. 

“Thank you.” Ingrid smiled as she moved into Maleficent's arm and they left the ice cream shoppe. She locked the door.

Emma and Regina and Henry took her car while Maleficent took ahold of Ingrid and Lily and they left in a cloud of dark smoke, arriving at the mansion before the others did. Once everyone was home, Regina got started at cooking while Emma took care of the drinks for everyone. They started catching up and sharing stories of what they've been up to. Ingrid started sharing stories about herself when Emma and Lily wanted to learn more about their heritage. Maleficent also shared other stories. Henry sat there, wide eyed, absorbing their stories. He was amazed at what he was learning about their family.

“So, you're saying we are like demi goddesses or what?” Emma was trying to understand what it all meant.

Maleficent chuckled. “That's a very valid question darling. I was telling them about the fact my family is Royal and we are immortal. We come from the elite Royal dragon family. Regular shapeshifters only age slowly and are not magical.”

Ingrid chuckled. “There's nothing half and half about our heritage. Just different words for who and what we are. And there's nothing demi about who you are. There's not a shred of mortality in either one of you. You're immortal, goddesses. Maleficent isn't mortal at all.” She explained.

Emma and Lily shared a look as they realized a few things. “That explains why we were able to use magic in the world we grew up in.” They were satisfied with the answer.

Soon, Regina called out to them to inform them that dinner was ready so they all gathered together and made a toast or two to family and togetherness. Emma looked at Regina and smiled, already having some ideas of what she wanted to do with her later. Lily tried the lasagna, agreeing that it was the best she'd ever tasted. Ingrid also agreed. They’d had dessert afterwards and continued talking all night long. 

Henry then snuck away to look at his magical book, to see if he would find out anything new now that things were changing in their lives. He read and continued reading until he came up to a certain page, his eyes widening at what would be happening very soon. “Oh no…”


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has troubling news from his book and wakes up his parents to tell them what he found out. Emma and Mal realize something is going on with Henry. Emma is proud of her son.

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 14

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Wonder what Henry found out? Yikes!!! And let's see how our family will deal with Rumple and the Black Fairy…

====================

After staying up late, making plans and drinking wine, everyone went to bed and slept well, all except for Henry who’d stayed up later than usual, poring over the newest chapter in his book that revealed something disturbing was about to happen in Storybrooke. They would be receiving a visitor in town that was no stranger to the Enchanted Forest. This man would possibly interrupt his moms and grandmoms and aunt from doing what they planned to do. This man would not be the only visitor. There would be several others coming down the road. Probably not right away, but things would happen. Henry decided right then, if it was important enough to let his family know, he would need to wake them up. He had known they’d gone to bed after adult conversation had quieted down after a while. He climbed out of his bed and made his way to his mother’s room. He tapped at the door softly. “Mom? Ma?”

Regina stirred awake, hearing their son calling to them after hearing the tapping on the door, she looked down, seeing they were both naked. She cursed under her breath. “Emma, wake up! Our son needs us.” She waved her hand and they were both clothed in their pajamas. She unlocked the door. “Henry? What's wrong?” She asked as he walked in, a worried look in his eyes.

Emma stood up when she saw her son. “Hey Kid, what's going on? You okay?” She asked as she walked over to them.

Henry shook his head. “No… Something is going to happen. A man is coming to town… One in the morning and another man in the afternoon. One’s called August Booth and the other is Neal Cassidy. The book said that Neal is really Baelfire, Mr. Gold’s son. August has another book like mine, but I can tell he's not a real nice guy. He wants to change the stories in this book. We can't let him!””

Emma felt as if her blood had turned to ice when she heard the name of one of the men. She had a sinking feeling in her guts that Neal was going to make trouble for them. She knew right then and there that she would do everything she could to protect Henry from his father. “I promise you something Kid, we won't let them touch this book. We could ask Ingrid to hide it where they won't be able to mess with our lives like that. And as for the other man, stay away from him. He’s bad news. He’s the reason why I couldn't raise you. He is a bad bad man. Neal Cassidy is a liar and a thief. He's not to be trusted.”

Regina gasped when she heard who Emma was talking about. This was the same man who framed Emma and was the reason why she was in prison, alone and pregnant and with a ruined reputation. She felt fury bubble inside of her. She wanted to make that bastard pay for hurting her Emma and for raping her. “We need to tell your mothers and sister and let them know. They need to be prepared.” She wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist.

Henry looked at his parents. “Neal's the one who hurt you Ma?” He asked. He knew that he was probably not old enough to understand what happened yet, but if this man hurt his blonde mother, he knew he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again.

Emma nodded as she pulled their son closer and hugged him tightly. “Yes he is. But I want you to know that nothing he ever did to me is any of your fault. We love you and we wouldn't change this for anything. You're the best thing to ever happen to us.” She kissed his head lovingly.

“I know Ma, I love you and Mom so much.” Henry continued holding his mother tightly. He didn't want to tell them about how he’d heard the conversation Emma and Regina had together about Neal one night. He knew who the bastard was. But at the same time, he knew how much his moms loved him and would do anything for him. He could hear everything they said with his draconian hearing. He may never grow up to be a full dragon like his mother, aunt, or grandmother, but he would gain some of the traits of a dragon. A part of him wished he was older so he could protect his parents from bad guys like Neal and August.

Regina went to wake up the others as Emma and Henry moved downstairs. They needed to have an emergency family meeting so they would know what to expect and be prepared for what would be happening very soon. Soon, they were gathered in the family room and Emma had started a fire in the fireplace with a fireball.

Regina brought everyone downstairs. Maleficent was the first to say something. “What's going on darlings?” She asked, looking at her grandson and daughter as Ingrid and Lily also joined them.

Emma nodded at her son. “It's okay kid, they need to know what you told us.” She stared at the fire as it burned steadily. The flames helped to calm her nerves.

Henry nodded as he shared everything with the others that he’d shared with his parents. 

Maleficent moved closer to Henry as he repeated everything to them. By the time he was done, her eyes were flashing with rage. “Oh they will be dealt with. They have no idea who we are. Maybe they thought they knew when they were messing with your life like that Emma. But I am pretty sure they are not aware of the dragon that resides in you darling, or your sister. Do they know you're my daughter? Or Ingrid's?” She asked Emma.

Ingrid was the one who answered Maleficent's question. “Rumple knew that Emma was my daughter back then. I don't think he would have told anyone else. He likes playing the puppet master with people's lives. He doesn't know exactly what I'm capable of doing. He thinks I'm just another immortal. He has absolutely no idea what you can do Emma. I'm pretty sure it's the exact same thing your sister can do. You can manipulate electricity and absorb energies as well as power from any source you can get your hands on. You can use that to your advantage when you're dealing with Rumplestiltskin.”

Regina looked at Henry's book before looking at them. “Neal is human, but August is Pinocchio and turns into wood. Both men have no real power. We could use that to our advantage.”

Lily nodded. “We're a family and we won't let you face them alone. We're dragons and they won't be expecting that.” She smirked darkly, wanting to beat them up to a pulp. “Emma and I will have to team up to stop Rumple for good before he can help his bastard son get whatever he wants.”

Emma shared a dark smile with her sister before she looked at Ingrid. “We were wondering since August wants to get his hands on this book, if there's a place you can hide it where no one else can access it?”

Ingrid chuckled and nodded. “I know the perfect place to keep it safe until they've been taken care of. Humans and those who were born human cannot access it from there. Rumple may be immortal, but this place will be able to recognize that he had been born mortal before he became the dark one and if he tries to get to it, he would be completely eviscerated.”

They all smiled at the image of him being eviscerated. Emma chuckled. “I'm sure my sister and I will be able to deal with him before that happens.”

“That's the goal.” Lily chuckled. “The sooner, the better. Maybe even before Neal arrives. Just so he can see he cannot run to dear old papa for help.”

Emma laughed. “How about right now sis? I would love to leave Neal a nice little surprise upon his arrival.”

Regina was turned on by the way Emma was talking. But she needed to control herself. “But he's still the dark one. Won't that…” She stopped herself when she remembered what Maleficent told her the other day. “Wait… Of course, you're both stronger than Rumple was and would be able to handle the darkness better than he ever could.” She smiled wickedly.

“Precisely, Regina.” Maleficent smiled, glad her old friend remembered what they spoke about. “When they do this, those boys will be unprepared for any of us. We’ll be ready and waiting for them, to welcome them to Storybrooke, our way, my style.” She drawled darkly.

Henry looked at his book one more time to see if their story had changed yet now that Henry warned them of what would happen. He smiled when he could see things were now changing to their favor. “This should work! We’ll beat them and kick their asses. Neal will pay for what he did to you Ma. Nobody hurts you and sends you to prison for something you didn't do and then gets away with it.” He had a dark look in his eyes as he handed the book to his other grandmother.

Emma was stunned to see this side of her son and couldn't help but to wonder what he knew. She shared a look with Regina as Maleficent leaned over to murmur into Emma’s ear. “I think he's more draconian than he seems.” She smiled knowingly.

Emma gasped in surprise at what her mother said. She inhaled deeply when Henry moved over to them. Her son definitely smelled more draconian than human. She pulled him into her arms and took his face into her hands, looking at her son carefully. She could sense other things deep inside him and she felt a burst of pride inside her chest as she grinned at him. “You're so amazing kid. I love you so much. You're growing up fast, Henry. I'm so proud of you.” She beamed.

Henry beamed happily, feeling his mother’s love washing over him. “Thanks Ma. I love you too.”

Regina noticed something was going on with Emma and Henry. She had a feeling her wife would tell her what was going on soon. At the same time, she couldn't help but to agree with Emma as she beamed proudly at Henry. She wanted so much to do something with him soon and with Emma as a family. Maybe once the whole situation with the men were taken care of, she would be able to do something about it. All she wanted to do was to lavish her love on Henry and then have her way with Emma. She joined in the family hug with her son and wife.

Lily grinned at her sister and her family. “Not to be a spoilsport, but we need to do something before those idiots come into town.” She smirked.

Regina and Emma chuckled as they looked at Lily. Emma was more than ready to take on Rumplestiltskin with her sister's help. “Oh hell yeah, let's do this.” She agreed.

Regina replied. “Let me see if Granny and Ruby will be willing to keep an eye on Henry. And then we can get this show on the road.” She smiled darkly, knowing that between Mal and Ingrid they would be able to keep an eye out for August and Neal while she, Lily and Emma took care of the nasty evil imp.

Ingrid sent the book away with her powers. It was now safe and out of harm’s way. She was now more than ready to show those petty men just what they were dealing with.

Maleficent had an evil smile on her face. “Oh I'm so ready to do this.” She growled softly. “Go get that imp darlings. I love you.” She hugged her daughters. Ingrid did the same, hugging them.

Regina kissed her wife deeply and passionately. “See you soon Em-ma.” She had a dark smile on her face. She then left in a purple smoke, taking Henry over to where Ruby was waiting for them at the bed and breakfast. She then joined Emma and Lily right outside of the pawnshop. She knew Rumple had a little apartment at the back of his shop. “Go inside and surprise him. When the time is right, I will distract him long enough for you two to deal with him.” Regina smiled as Emma and Lily moved inside. Oh yes, it was definitely showtime!!!


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's SHOWTIME!!! Emma and Lily have their confrontation with Gold and Regina helps them. Mal and Ingrid run into the Charmings while dealing with Neal. Emma and Lily and Regina joins them after dealing with the imp.

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 15

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Here's the showdown between Emma and Lily versus Rumple. Let's see what happens with Mama Dragon and the Snow Queen versus Neal and possibly August…

####################

Emma and Lily moved inside the Pawnshop. The bell rang as they stepped in, signaling to the resting owner that he was no longer alone. They’d entered using one of Regina’s many keys. She owned the keys to every place of business in town. It was the advantage of being the mayor of said town. 

By the time he reached the middle of the shop, Mr. Gold was awake and coming to the front of his shop from the back room. “What do you think you're doing inside my shop? We're closed.”

Emma smirked darkly as she continued moving closer to where he was. “We came because your time of being the dark one has come to an end. You don't hold the cards anymore. We do.”

Lily nodded and grinned wickedly. “It's been a long time coming. Time to pay for what you did to our family, Rumplestiltskin.”

Mr. Gold gave them a very smug smile as he stepped closer. “You forget, I have the dagger. You won't be able to touch me without it. The door’s that way. You can see yourselves out.”

“You mean this?” Regina replied as she appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She had a huge smile on her face as she turned the dark one’s dagger over in her hand.

Emma’s smirk got bigger. “We’re not going anywhere. We’re going to finish this once and for all.”

Lily laughed, already enjoying the look on Gold’s face as he realized there was no escape.

Regina chuckled as she stepped forward with the dagger. “Step back, Rumple.”

Gold had no choice but to comply with her order. He stepped back as Regina moved him back some more.

Emma had a dark smile on her face as she lifted her hands. Once Gold was standing between herself and Lily, her sister lifted her hands as well. Regina let go of the dagger and watched as it moved, spinning faster and faster above Gold, Emma and Lily. The sisters used their powers to immobilize Gold while absorbing his dark one’s powers into themselves, draining him completely of his powers. The dagger began glowing red hot, turning into fire which was also being absorbed by Emma and Lily. Once that happened, whatever was left of the excalibur disintegrated into nothingness. 

Gold collapsed after it was over. Both Emma and Lily were now sporting two new tattoos of the dagger on their bodies while their appearances transformed as they became the new dark ones. Their clothes changed as well. The sisters looked at each other, grinning darkly as they turned to look at Regina and then back at Gold.

“It is done.” Emma smiled as she joined her beautiful wife and kissed her deeply.

Regina was loving the way they looked right now. “Em-ma, you look so deliciously dark right now.” Her eyes flashed with dark desire. “Shall we go see how your parents are doing?”

Lily grinned knowingly at her sister and Regina. “Since we're done here, let's see whether or not one of the boys arrived yet.” She loved the new feeling moving inside her body right now. 

Emma grinned as they left the pawnshop in a dark cloud. They did not see Belle running out of the back room to check on Gold.

###############

Maleficent and Ingrid stood near the townline, standing on the side of the road where the Welcome sign was. They watched and waited while remaining invisible to anyone who would come. They didn't have to wait too long. Around twenty to thirty minutes later, they heard a car coming. It was moving slowly as if preparing to cross the line to Storybrooke. Suddenly, not too far from where they were, they noticed the Charmings. They had walked out of the woods, carrying something that resembled a scroll.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes when she saw what they had. It appeared they'd had help. She waited, not wanting to reveal herself yet. She put her finger to her mouth, indicating to Ingrid that they needed to be quiet.

Mary Margaret was smiling smugly. “It's a good thing we got this from Gold last night, even though I wasn't too crazy about the deal we had to make with him for this. But he said his son was coming. He mentioned that Neal knows where our daughter is.”

Charming nodded. “He better know where she is or the deal’s off.” He then looked at the road. “I think that's him.”

They noticed a car pull to a stop. A man got out and called out. “I don't see you! But I hope you're there! Name’s Neal Cassidy. Baelfire if you want the specifics.”

Maleficent had to restrain herself from growling just yet. This man was the one who put her daughter through hell and got her pregnant? She had a very evil sneer on her face.

Ingrid was almost tempted to use her powers to freeze the Charmings. But she needed to wait until Neal had crossed over to their side of town first. She wanted to rip his balls off and force him to eat them.

The dragon could feel the air around them getting very chilly. She knew Ingrid was wanting to cause some damage. She pulled her closer.

Mary Margaret grinned as she tossed the scroll across the line. She was so glad Neal had finally arrived.

David lit up. Neal was a buddy of his that he hadn't seen in a long while.

Neal saw the scroll and smiled, knowing that he was at the right place. He picked it up and got into his car and drove across the line, stopping when he saw David and his wife. “Thanks for the invite. Now I can go talk with my Papa…”

“What about August? Do you know when he will be here?” Mary Margaret asked.

“He had to take care of something, but he will be in town in about a few hours from now. Papa mentioned that there was something going on here. That he needed me to bring this to him. He needed to use it to make a couple of potions. All we need is a few more…”

Maleficent decided it was time to make an appearance. Revealing herself in her dark gown and horned headdress. “Oh what do we have here? The Charmings letting people in? Just wait until the Mayor hears what you're doing behind her back.” She smirked darkly.

Ingrid appeared as well, smirking at them. “Well that will be fun won't it?” She used her powers to freeze his car to the point he wouldn't be able to use it again. It was now an useless piece of junk.

Maleficent laughed as she used her scepter to make his car crumble in million of pieces.

“What the hell did you do to my car?!” Neal was now royally pissed off to see they had destroyed his car. “Don't you know who I am?! Rumplestiltskin is my father!!!”

Maleficent cackled. “Oh, Rumple? That little imp? Oh no dear, don't you know who I am?” She smirked.

Mary Margaret paled in fear when she saw who was there. “Maleficent…”

Neal’s eyes widened. “You're the… Um… Evil Dragon sorcerer… But my Papa…”

“How pathetic. You think your father can help you? You like hiding behind who he is?” Ingrid scoffed.

Maleficent’s smile grew wide. “Please, your father is nothing to me. He cannot help you anymore.”

Suddenly, purple and black smoke appeared as three women arrived, Regina standing between the two newest dark ones. She saw red when she noticed the Charmings in the middle of it all. “What are YOU doing here?!” Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Maleficent smirked darkly. “They got the scroll from Gold and used it to get Neal Cassidy inside your town darling.”

Neal chose that moment to sneak the scroll back across the line, tossing it where he knew August would find it. “You got a problem with that? My Papa sent for me. I have a right to be here. He owns the town remember?” He sneered, thinking he was entitled.

Emma stepped forward, her eyes dark with rage as she looked at Neal. “Not anymore. We own it. Not your father.”

Neal finally noticed Emma there with another woman. He didn't know who the other woman was. But he knew who Regina was. “Emma? What happened to you? What do you mean about my Papa not owning Storybrooke?”

Regina looked at Neal, wanting to hurt the man who hurt her Emma. She could feel a fireball starting.

Emma chuckled sardonically. “Take a good look at me you bastard. This is my sister Lily. We're the new dark ones now. Your father can no longer help you.”

Lily chose the moment to grab Neal by his throat and slam him down on the road. “You piece of shit! You set my sister up and put her in prison for a crime YOU committed.” Her eyes began to glow crimson.

Regina stopped Lily before she went too far. She wanted to get in on the action. “I see you remember me. Good, then you know what I'm capable of.” She smiled evilly as she thrust her hand into his chest and took out his heart. “First things first.” She moved the heart over to where Maleficent was. The dragon poured a potion over the heart. “As long as your heart survives, you will suffer. If we kill you, you’ll come back again just to suffer again over and over as long as we will it. Em-ma is MY wife, mine. You hurt her, so now you must suffer!”

Neal squirmed on the ground but as soon as Regina let go of him, he scrambled and got up. “But I… I didn't do anything!!!” He kept saying he didn't hurt Emma. He tried to talk his way out of a very dangerous situation.

Maleficent got into his face. “Are you calling my daughter a liar? I saw her memories. Everything she went through. How you set her up to take the fall for something YOU did!” She growled. She had her hand on his throat as her eyes began glowing and her nails turned to talons as her teeth sharpened. “You're going to pay forever for what you’ve done!”

Neal lost control of his bladder when he saw what was happening with Maleficent. “Sh..she's your dau..daughter?” He whimpered, suddenly feeling very much afraid.

“Mine too.” Ingrid spoke icily. “She and Lily are our daughters. There is so much I want to do with you. You’ll never have a sense of normalcy again. You’ll freeze and then you’ll burn. You’ll drown and suffocate. And then go through all that again.”

Emma had a dark smile on her face. “Oh yes, they're our parents. You didn't expect that?” She stepped closer to her mothers and sneered when she saw Neal wet himself. “You should've never messed with me in the first place you bastard! How does it feel? You used me. You lied to me. You set me up. I went to prison. Pregnant and alone. I gave birth in prison and had to give my baby up. All because of you!” Her eyes began to glow a crimson red as her talons grew. She tore his pants and grabbed him by his balls and squeezed HARD, chuckling when he squealed and screamed.

Regina gasped, feeling turned on by what her wife was doing. She licked her lips and smiled evilly. She then heard the Charmings trying to back away. She stopped them in their tracks. “Oh no no. Not this time. You're not going anywhere.” She plunged her hand into Mary Margaret’s chest and took her heart out before doing the same with David. She smiled victoriously, glad to see she now had the Charmings right where she wanted them.

Lily grinned as she joined Regina, looking at the Charmings. “I cannot wait to have my turn with you and your idiot. You stole me and Emma from our parents.” She punched Mary Margaret first in the face before doing the same with David, smirking when they saw their noses bleeding.

Regina laughed, loving what was happening with the Charmings. “Let's get everyone where they belong and lock them up. I have special rooms waiting for them.” They all disappeared in smoke as they put Neal and the Charmings in their cells in Regina’s private sanitarium. The Charmings hated having to be separated. They would never be able to get away with what they did. Not anymore. Regina locked them up with a look of absolute satisfaction on her face. 

Emma chuckled knowingly as she kissed her wife. “Now all we need to do is wait for August and see what his deal is.” She knew having the Charmings finally locked up had made her wife’s day.

Maleficent smiled proudly at her daughters. “You both look so beautiful, so amazing. I love your new look.” She murmured as she hugged them and kissed their cheeks.

Ingrid did the same. “Hmmm Black is definitely a good look on you two.” She chuckled. She remembered the story she shared with Emma when she was younger. “You're like the black swans.” She winked knowingly.

Lily grinned. “I feel amazing. It felt good to hit those idiots. They deserve a whole lot more soon. Maybe we should go have fun.”

Emma chuckled. She looked at Ingrid, “Black swans? Hmm, I like it.” She grinned and then looked at Lily. “What kind of fun did you have in mind sis?” She smirked, wondering what they would do for fun. Suddenly, she heard Lily’s thoughts and she began grinning darkly. “Oh yeah! Now that we can do.” She laughed, giving Lily a high five. “And I know just the place we can start.” She had the perfect one in mind.

“Emma?” Regina asked, wanting to be let in on their kind of fun, whatever it was. And she also wanted to ask Emma a question about what happened earlier with their son.

Emma turned to look at her wife and grinned. “Are you up for hunting?”

Regina smiled. “Hunting? What kind of hunting do you have in mind dear?”

“Hunting dwarves.” Emma and Lily began giggling.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Regina what is going on with Henry. Regina tells Emma how much she enjoyed what she had done with Neal. Lily is taken with Ruby.

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 16

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

Regina chuckled at the idea of hunting dwarves. She found it to be a very amusing idea. “I would absolutely love to go hunting with you and your sister. That certainly sounds fun. But I really would like to speak with you first before we can go take care of Snow’s beloved munchkins.”

Emma shared a look with her sister, communicating with her mentally. Lily nodded and then left with their parents, leaving them some privacy. “My Queen.” Emma drawled with a smile, “You have my attention, what did you need to talk with me about?”

Regina smiled, pulling her closer kissing Emma. “Our son. I was curious about what happened back there, is there something you need to tell me?”

Emma chuckled. “I noticed his sense of hearing is more draconian. Have you ever noticed that before?”

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. “Now that you mention it, yes. I hadn't noticed until now. Does this mean he will…”

“I'm not sure yet, but he's still growing and still very young. Chances are he will start picking up on other traits soon. Maybe he has already. I know, like me, he can tell when someone is lying. That much I can see. But you’ve known him longer, can you tell me if you’ve noticed other things about our son?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded, “His body temperature has always been above the norm. I used to panic every time I noticed he was warmer than usual. But he never seemed to get sick. When I touched your hand for the first time, I noticed how hot your skin was. It was similar to that, his is just not as hot as yours is.”

Emma nodded. “Mom said that's usually a sign you're a shifter. He might be able to do something like that when he is older. I don't know if he will become a full dragon, but he might be able to turn into something else. We just have to wait and see what happens. When it does happen, we will be there for him and help him. At least he won't be alone like Lily and I were when it first happened to us.”

“He won't. We will be there for him and guide him. I'm so glad you're in our lives now.” Regina smiled and nodded, glad to know what to expect should that happen to Henry. “You know, it turned me on when you crushed that bastard’s balls like that.” Her eyes grew dark as she recalled what Emma did to Neal. 

Emma smiled knowingly as she inhaled deeply. She could smell Regina’s arousal. “You want to do something about that?” Emma grinned, her eyes growing dark with desire.

Regina moaned and nodded. “A quickie. Let me do this please.” She panted as she pushed Emma against the very door behind where Neal was now being held. She wanted to do it with Emma this time, taking charge. With a wave of her hand, Emma's pants and panties were removed. She used her magic and a throbbing magical cock appeared between her legs. She teased Emma’s folds, noticing she was already very slick and wet. She moaned as she reached down, guiding her throbbing cock to Emma’s wet and waiting center and then thrust into her so deeply and passionately. She wanted to do this with Emma quickly before they could join the others. “Oh Emma! Yes! You're so wet!” She kissed her passionately while allowing her hand to slip under Emma’s top to tease her perky nipples. 

Emma moaned loudly as she thrust back against her, feeling the urgency in their lovemaking. She let her head fall back, banging against the door. “REGINA YESSSSSS!!!” She threaded her fingers through Regina's dark hair with one hand and then as Regina pounded inside of her faster and harder, she lifted herself and wrapped her legs around her waist, her other hand moving under Regina's top to touch her breasts, teasing her nipples. 

Regina panted heavily and began thrusting faster, feeling her cock swell even more inside Emma. “YESSSS Em-ma!!!” A few more thrusts and then she pinned Emma against the door with another thrust as she lurched and came with a shout, flooding her womb with her seed. “I LOVE YOU EMMA!!!”

The blonde grabbed a hold of Regina holding her tightly as she screamed, climaxing all over her. “I LOVE YOU REGINA!!!” She panted, feeling warmth spreading inside her.

Lily was with her parents as they left Emma and Regina alone for a while. She sensed they were doing more than talking. Ever since she and Emma had turned into the dark ones, she'd felt a certain connection with her sister that went beyond the connection between twins. But she sensed something good was happening with Emma.

Maleficent was watching Lily’s body language as they waited for Emma and Regina to join them. She knew the powers of the dark one would be very telling. As the Queen of Darkness herself, she knew things that Emma and Lily had yet to realize so things were about to get very interesting. She chuckled softly.

Ingrid noticed that something was going on. Before she could ask Mal about it, Emma and Regina had come out. “Is everything alright now?” She asked, feeling the corners of her mouth turn up as she watched them blushing.

“What? Yeah everything's great. We talked, family stuff, had an itch now everything's GREAT!!!” Emma smirked, sharing a look with Regina.

“An itch, Sis? Really?” Lily smirked.

Regina chuckled, before she kissed Emma. “Oh yes indeed. An itch which needed to be taken care of before we go hunting.”

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. “Sounded like you both needed it. Speaking of which, after your hunt, and after we deal with the August situation, we need to look for our other daughter.”

Emma nodded. “I haven't forgotten. Besides, I'm sure once the dwarves realize their precious Snow White is missing, they will prepare a search for them.” She looked at her watch. “Oh yeah, breakfast time…”

Regina replied, “We need to get to the diner, Henry is waiting there with Granny and Ruby and we did promise to meet him for breakfast. Afterwards when we send Henry to school, we can see about the dwarf situation.” She winked.

Lily grinned, “Sounds like a good plan, besides we do need nourishment. Maybe I can have a few words with Red.” She smirked. It became clear that Lily was very interested in the wolf girl. She wasn't sure if Ruby would go for someone like her now that she was one of the dark ones. There was only one way to find out.

Soon, they all left in smoke as they arrived at the diner. Just then, they could see that some people were already there, eating breakfast. Regina smiled, feeling happy knowing that she had the Charmings and Emma’s rapist locked up. She wondered how long it would be, before anyone would notice they were missing. They spotted Ruby sitting with Henry. “Henry!” Regina lit up as she made a beeline to their booth.

Henry smiled when he saw his family there. He noticed that his other mother and aunt were now looking different. He frowned slightly. “You… You're…”

Emma smiled as she joined Regina and looked at their son. “Yeah kid. It needed to be done. But we're nothing like Rumple, I promise. And we did stop Neal, so that's great news right?”

Henry nodded and finally smiled as he hugged his parents. He could tell that they did the right thing. “What else happened?”

They waited until everyone was seated and had ordered their drinks and food. Lily started openly flirting with Ruby. She wasn't shy about being interested in her and had wanted to see if Ruby would return her feelings.

Ruby had been surprised to see that Emma and Lily were now the dark ones. She recalled how Belle had run to the Bed and Breakfast after what had happened to Rumple. Now that she was looking at them, she could see they were the reason why Rumple was no longer the dark one.

:“Something happened to Rumple! I don't know what happened, but he doesn't remember being the dark one! It's like his memories of being one were erased. It's like he's a different man. I don't know what to make of it yet.”:

Ruby remembered what Belle had said about finding Rumple in such a state. He’d been unconscious when Belle found him. And he’d just woken up hungry and Belle had promised to stop at the diner to get them some food.

Now here Emma and Lily were, the new dark ones. The other people there were staring at them, trying to decide whether or not they were up to something bad. Yet Ruby could see that Emma was happy around Henry and Regina and they were behaving like a happy family. Almost as if they didn't know how to be evil or dark. She was trying to make sense of it all. And seeing Lily watching her and flirting with her actually made Ruby smile.

Emma looked at her sister and saw how Lily’s eyes were on Ruby. She smirked knowingly and nudged her wife. “Look. My sister seems to have a thing for Rubes.” She saw that Ruby heard what she said and so did Lily. Emma winked at her sister and grinned knowingly.

Lily blushed, knowing that Emma had given her away. But she wasn't about to back down. She looked at Ruby. “Wanna hang out with me sometime?” She asked.

Ruby smiled as she moved closer. “Ask me again Friday night and we’ll see.” She winked at Lily before she moved to take more orders after she brought them their food.

Lily grinned. “You better believe I will Wolf Girl.”

Regina smiled and looked at Henry. “When we arrived at the town line, Neal was there with the Charmings. They were the ones who let Neal in behind our backs, knowing very well I did not allow just anyone to let people in without MY permission.” She explained.

Emma nodded. “He won't hurt our family anymore. We just need to wait until August comes and see what his plan is before we see to it that he cannot hurt any of us.”

Henry nodded. “I am glad Neal can't hurt you again. But I don't want August to do anything to hurt our family. Instead, the reason why he's all grown up is because he did so many bad things. He hasn't learned his lesson.”

Maleficent replied. “I wouldn't worry about that. Remember as long as your book is in a safe place, he can't do anything about it. If he tries, we will take care of it.”

Ingrid nodded as she patted Henry’s shoulder gently. “We will. Besides, we also need to find your other aunt. And once we do, our family will be whole again.”

Ruby couldn't help but to overhear what they were talking about and remembered how Mary Margaret came into the diner after the whole confrontation with Regina after they’d gotten their memories back once the curse was broken. She'd told Ruby what happened, even telling Ruby about how Regina had claimed she and Emma had a true love’s kiss and had broken the curse. Mary Margaret had refused to believe it, talking instead about her daughter and how much they needed to find her. She spoke about how the monster Maleficent was back and that Emma had turned into a dragon too like her mother. She warned Ruby to stay away from the monsters. It had left a very sour taste in her mouth. And she’d also remembered the whole fiasco with Emma being in the newspaper having been in prison in the past when she was eighteen or nineteen years old. She remembered how her granny had kicked Emma out of the bed and breakfast. She'd seen the resigned look on her face that spoke of a very lonely isolated life. She could sense it better than her granny did. Even when she first saw Emma when she was there with Regina. She had the look in her eyes that said she'd gone through a lot of hardships. She knew Emma was a shifter. She'd sensed the dragon was the strongest in her. But seeing Emma with Henry, she knew the blonde loved her son very much. She would do anything for him as would Regina. Ruby was much more observant than her Granny who was more set in her ways. She knew there was so much more to Emma’s story and had wanted to get to know her more. She had not liked it when Snow said all these bad things to her about them, especially about being monsters. She knew exactly what it felt like to be treated like one and had snapped at Snow not to talk to her about such things because Snow couldn't possibly understand what it was like to be different. Ruby had told her that she preferred to reserve her judgement and not speak ill of others. Snow was adamant and that day, Ruby had felt like she lost a friend because of Snow’s twisted perspective on things. Now that she was looking at Lily, she hoped to get to know them even better soon. She wanted to hear Emma’s and Lily’s side of the story. Heck she even wanted to get to know Maleficent. She'd already seen Ingrid around and the woman was a hard person to get close to, she could see that Ingrid was more of a family person, reserving her love for family only. She imagined that it was because they all had a hard time trusting people. Ruby couldn't blame them one bit. She tore a bit of paper and wrote down her phone number after she gave them their check. She smiled at Lily and slipped her number to her. “Call me, hon.” She winked before she walked back to the kitchen.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens as they find out who Ingrid's missing daughter is. August comes into town and Emma finds out who the Charmings' daughter is...

Eyes of the Dragon  
Chapter 17

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now we have many things happening here!!! Soon, we will find out what happened to Snow’s daughter and the part she will play in my story. I just hope you will appreciate my twisted imagination LOL!!! All I will say is it includes Zelena. *gasp* And yes you guessed it! Elsa will be in this story… Hmmm there is a connection between Snow White’s daughter and Emma. Don’t worry, there's nothing romantic about their connection LOL but their paths did cross a few times. Snow named her daughter Eva but that's not the name she grew up with. Keegan’s the name. Sadly, she has absolutely no connection with David. Nope! Sorry… Blame it on my twisted mind. Hey it's my story! ;) pppfffttt But anyways, we will find Ingrid and Maleficent’s daughter. Gonna let you guess who their daughter will eventually be paired with. Speaking of romance, there is a blossoming romance happening between Lily and Ruby. We will also see what August will try to do now that Neal and the Charmings are in lock up. How will Keegan react to THAT once she finds out she is the daughter of the famed Snow White. Just who exactly is Keegan O’Malley’s other parent if not David’s? Hmmm… In the meantime… Sit back and enjoy!!!

Dedicated to those who wanted me to keep this story going. You know who you are! Lol  
###############

Lily smiled at Ruby when she got her phone number. “Hey Red! What time do you get off?” She asked, not sure if she wanted to wait until Friday to ask her out or to wait until later to call her. She wanted to get to know her better sooner rather than later and didn't want to let her slip from her fingers. Ever since she met her, she’d felt a connection between them and wanted to take advantage of the chance to get to know the wolf girl of her dreams.

Ruby smiled at the brunette dragon and winked at her. “I get off at seven.” She decided to tell her rather than make her work for it.

Lily broke out in a huge smile. “Great! I’ll see you then, Wolf Girl.” She slipped Ruby’s phone number into her pocket and patted it. She would have her number memorized in no time.

Emma grinned at her sister. “I see you're wasting no time.” She chuckled softly before turning her attention on their mother, Ingrid. “We will see about getting our sister’s name. Do you know if you have anything you planned to give to her when she was born? Because I think I could help you figure out who she is now that Lily and I are the dark ones. We do have ways of finding out things much quickly.”

Ingrid gasped and nodded. “As a matter of fact, I do. I had this little stuffed swan. You do remember what I shared with you about the swan yes?” Ingrid smiled at her blond daughter. “Then you know the swan is very sacred to me.” She used her magic and brought forth the stuffed swan. 

Emma smiled as she took the stuffed swan into her hands. She remembered the story Ingrid shared with her about the white swan and the black swan and the powers they brought to them. She then focused on who the stuffed swan was meant for, and soon, an image of Ingrid’s daughter as a baby, growing up to a toddler, to a young child, to a teenager and to the young woman she was now. It showed the powers she had and the problems she faced. Her so called parents who were afraid of her, and the other younger girl whom she loved, that was her sister. She heard their names called by their parents. Elsa and Anna. She finally got the name of their sister and could see people feared her and her powers, but throughout the whole ordeal, only one stood by her and loved her unconditionally. Her eyes grew misty as she was glad to know that at least their sister wasn't alone. She looked so much like Ingrid. She got the name of the kingdom Elsa and her sister Anna resided in and then it was over. She handed the swan back to Ingrid and sighed deeply as their parents and Lily as well as Regina looked at her, waiting to hear what she found out.

“Who is she Emma?” Maleficent asked.

Emma looked at their parents. “What do you know of the Arendelle kingdom?” She asked.

Ingrid gasped. “That's where I was raised. But I never felt welcome there. They treated me like a monster. Especially when I accidently killed one of my sisters, Helga when she got in the way when I was trying to defend myself from the bastard who was trying to make me look bad in front of my sister. I had two sisters but they had no magic. None of them looked like me. Are you saying our daughter is in Arendelle?”

Emma nodded. “Yes, she has a sister who looks like their mother, Gerda. Your daughter's name is Elsa. Anna is her sister. Others were not kind to Elsa because of her powers. The only one who has ever stood by her side even when everyone else turned against her, was Anna. Elsa loves her sister very much and vice versa. Elsa looks a lot like you.” Emma smiled at Ingrid.

Ingrid gasped and smiled through her tears. “Thank you so much for finding your sister. We need to bring her home as soon as we deal with August.” She sighed happily, glad to know where their daughter was now. It was only starting to hit her, what Emma had also said. “Wait! Gerda? That's the name of my other sister. What is she doing with our daughter? How did she…” Her eyes grew wide as she remembered something else. “Rumplestiltskin? He did this.”

“Yes he did.” Emma confirmed. “His mother had other plans for her, but he intervened and took her to Arendelle. Your sister took her in and raised her. Shortly, after taking her in, she realized she had powers like you did. Powers dealing with snow and ice. Gerda was frightened of her. So was her husband. But not their daughter, Anna. She's very protective of Elsa.” She smiled before growing serious. “Gerda and her husband perished in a shipwreck not so long ago. Elsa and Anna have been ruling Arendelle in their absence ever since.”

Ingrid gasped. Even though she'd been treated badly, she still loved her sisters. She was saddened to hear of Gerda’s fate. “I wonder if she ever realized who Elsa really was. She must have suspected when she saw her powers.”

Lily touched the stuffed swan when Ingrid asked about that. She nodded. “She did. She was constantly reminded of you and what happened to Helga. She feared for Anna’s life and took measures to protect them by taking their memories of Elsa accidentally harming Anna when they were children playing. But Anna never stopped loving her big sister.” Lily smiled.

Maleficent smiled at this. “This Anna sounds very special indeed. I'm glad Elsa had her in her life so she wasn't completely alone.

Regina nodded in agreement. “So now it seems the next logical step to take is to let Elsa know who she really is and that she isn't alone in having powers like we do.”

Emma smiled at her wife and kissed her. “We will make sure she knows. And that Anna is still going to be a part of her life no matter what happens. I'm sure Anna will he happy knowing her sister won't have to feel alone anymore, knowing where she got her powers from.”

They finished eating their meals and made arrangements to go to the town line to be ready for August should he arrive.

Lily went over to Ruby. “I’ll see you tonight beautiful.” She winked at her and proceeded to give her her phone number too. “Here you go.” She put it in her hand and caressed it before she left with her sister and Regina.

Ruby grinned. “I'm sure you will. Besides we have Henry tonight just in case.” Her eyes twinkled.

Ingrid and Maleficent went back to the house to deal with getting a hold of Elsa as soon as possible. They'd debated on whether or not to call her or just to go to a portal and meet them. They decided to do both and give Elsa a heads up so not to catch her on the defensive. They wanted to prepare Elsa and Anna so they would be aware of what they found out.

Of course Elsa was upset at first, not liking it that she and Anna were not full blooded sisters like they had thought. But then, the more she thought about it, the more she realized it made sense. Especially the part about Ingrid having the same powers she did. And then to learn she had two more sisters who were looking forward to meeting her… She realized she wanted to meet them too. She relaxed when Ingrid told her they had no intention of forcing Elsa to forget about Anna. Ingrid had told her they were glad she had someone like Anna in her life and that she was more than welcome to be a part of theirs as well. They weren't looking to replace the parents Elsa had grown up with. But they wanted a chance to get to know her better. They'd explained how Elsa was stolen from her and what happened. Naturally, Elsa had gotten upset over what happened, but at the same time, she felt blessed to have Anna regardless of what happened.

Anna had hugged Elsa tightly when Elsa told her what she'd discovered about her real parents. It was clear that Elsa was not Anna's sister, but the platinum blonde promised Anna, they would always be sisters, no matter what. Especially since Gerda had actually adopted her. They were family and would remain so. They would make the arrangements needed to visit Storybrooke as soon as possible.

Emma, Lily, and Regina arrived at the townline and watched to see a motorcycle approach. The rider slowed down as he spotted something to the side of the road that Neal had left for him. He parked his bike and retrieved the scroll, smirking as he got back onto his bike, revving the engine.

Regina shared a look with Emma and smirked as she created a net that spanned the entire road. They watched as August tried to pass the townline. The moment he did, he was met by resistance and his bike skidded sideways as he fell off and grunted loudly, rolling over the blacktop.

Lily laughed in amusement when she saw what her sister in law did. Emma chuckled as she moved over to the man lying in the road, his leather jacket had gotten scuffled from hitting the road like that.

Regina smirked. “What brings you to my town August?”

August winced as he stood up and panted, wiping the dirt off his clothes as he regarded the women standing there. He recognized Regina, but not Emma or Lily. Not at first. “I came here to put a stop to you, Evil Queen. I came to prevent Mr. Gold from having his… Powers… Stolen…?” He looked at Emma and Lily. “I'm too late. You have his powers. Where’s Neal? The Charmings? I’ve got information for them.”

Emma smirked darkly. “Yeah you're too late pal. What information do you have?”

“It's none of your business…” August started.

“Does this have anything to do with Snow White’s daughter?” Emma smiled knowingly as she grabbed August. The moment she did, she began getting more information and images in her head as she learned about Snow’s daughter. “Keegan?” Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

August scoffed. “Her real name is Eva. Named after her grandmother. What do you know about her?” He sneered.

Lily looked at her sister in surprise. “You know her? How?”

The three of them looked at Emma, waiting to hear what she would have to say.

Emma continued receiving information and images of Keegan’s life as she held August’s elbow firmly. She wasn't going to let go of him until she got her fill of the information she needed. “Oh yes, I knew her. We’ve crossed paths time and time again as I grew up. I saved her ass many times. I never knew she was the daughter of our enemy. But it’s interesting knowing who her father is not.” She chuckled darkly as the images stopped and she let go of August.

“What do you mean Em-ma?” Regina asked her wife. She was intrigued.

The moment August heard Emma’s name, he looked at the blonde in surprise. “You're Emma? Emma Swan?”

Emma glared at August before she answered Regina. “Just that Charming isn't her father.” She smirked.

Regina’s face became almost comical as she looked at Emma in shock. “You're telling me that Snow White slept with someone who wasn't David?” She smiled with amusement.

August looked perplexed as he listened to what they were talking about. “How do you know about that? How did you access the information I have that is meant for Snow White's ears only?!” He was peeved about the fact Emma knew so many things already, including things he himself didn't know. “How the hell did you do that?”

Lily laughed. “One of the perks of being the dark one Woody. If you wanna know, Rumple will never be the dark one ever again. It's a good thing too, because you and Neal are up to no good. You knew good old Rumple was going to lose his powers. Why didn't you come with Neal earlier?”

August shuffled from one foot to another as he bowed his head, deep in thought. He tried to make sense of some things. “You don't remember me Emma? We met before. But I was using another name back then and I directed you to find the shelter to get a free meal.” He then realized who he was up against. Who he and Neal were trying to stop. “You're the one that Neal used to be with. The one that he got pregnant…” His jaw opened and closed in shock as he remembered sending Neal a postcard about Storybrooke and the curse being broken due to the fact Emma was… Their...savior? “Oh shit… Emma… I didn't know…” He felt like such an idiot right now.


End file.
